Mi Pequeña Sky: El mejor de los amigos
by swwetiedash
Summary: Sky ya no es la más pequeña en esta familia, ha llegado un nuevo hermano a casa y es momento de que descubra que tan bien se van a llevar, en el camino pasarán por más de una experiencia divertida.
1. El Viaje

Me cuesta creer que todo lo que hay a mi alrededor sea perfecto, tengo un trabajo del que no me canso, tengo una familia que cada día me espera en casa, con amor y cariño, vivo en la ciudad más bella de Equestria y lo mejor, mi hija es feliz, más feliz que nunca, Red Dark me dijo que quizá este verano pueda aprender a volar, habíamos dejado esa al parecer loca idea un tiempo atrás en especial porque parecía un poco una pérdida de tiempo, aun así hay algo aún más especial que le espera a Sky y es por eso que tendremos con ella nuestras primeras vacaciones familiares, será un viaje algo especial, en primer lugar porque intentaríamos que Sky volara, motivada por los paisajes más hermosos que un ojo de pony puedan ver y en segundo lugar porque tenemos una gran noticia que contarle y se lo contaremos en el lugar más bello posible.

-Muy bien, creo que ya hemos empacado todo lo esencial –dije muy feliz mientras cerraba a fuerzas la última maleta que terminó abriéndose de nuevo.

-¿En serio necesitas tantos libros cariño? –preguntó Red Dark al ver mi maleta llena de libros.

-Es que muchas de esas historias son muy buenas, además leo este libro cando no puedo dormir por las noches –expliqué mientras señalaba un libro.

-Trabajas muy duro, necesitas relajarte y sobre todo dormir bien –continuó.

-¿Acaso dices que estoy estresada? –pregunté algo enojada por su respuesta.

-Sí y cansada además –replicó.

-No sé de donde te sacaste esa idea –dije intentando desentenderme del tema.

-Veamos, la última vez que fuiste de compras compraste 2 kilos de café, hace dos días quería tomar café y no quedaba nada –explicó, no supe que responder, simplemente me quedé mirando al suelo avergonzada.

-No soy capaz de dormir pensando que olvidé hacer algo importante –contesté.

-Sweetie, tú haces un excelente trabajo, además haces muchas cosas por esta familia, en este viaje yo me encargaré de todo para que no te tengas que preocupar por nada –contestó decidido.

-No lo sé, ¿estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo? –pregunté preocupada.

-Claro que si, a menos de que no confíes en mi –dijo intentando convencerme.

-No es eso cariño, es solo que es la primera vez que salimos de viaje con Sky y quiero que todo sea perfecto –expliqué.

-Lo será, cuando era más joven me gustaba organizar viajes con mis amigos –explicó.

-Está bien, si crees que puedes hacerlo… -dije mientras sacaba un pergamino largo.

-Solo somos tres, no creo que necesitemos tantas cosas cariño –dijo Red Dark.

-Esa es la lista de cosas que necesita Sky –expliqué.

-No creo que Sky necesite, los nueves volúmenes de geografía de Equestria –dijo Red Dark tomándoselo como broma.

-Y ¿qué tal si se pierde? –dije preocupada.

-No se va a perder, además si se perdiera sería más útil un mapa –dijo Red Dark.

-Un mapa no te dice las principales producciones de cada ciudad –expliqué nuevamente, en ese momento Red Dark se quedó mirándome con cara de poquer.

-Está bien cariño, mira nos iremos una semana, no nos mudaremos allí, no necesitamos tantas cosas, además, solo seremos nosotros tres –explicó, después de esa extraña conversación me tranquilice, estaba claro que tenía razón, pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre quiero lo mejor para Sky y si algo le llega a pasar no me lo voy a perdonar.

Esa noche dejamos a Sky en su cama como de costumbre, mientras Red Dark y yo nos fuimos a acostar.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tome cuando se lo digamos? –preguntó Red Dark susurrando.

-No lo sé, no tengo hermanos, no sé cómo se siente –contesté.

-Lo bueno es que cuando nazca no vas a poder sobre protegerlos a los dos –dijo bromeando Red Dark.

-Muy gracioso –dije sarcásticamente mientras me daba la vuelta y ponía cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Red Dark.

-Todavía recuerdo el nacimiento de Sky, tuve mucho miedo ese día, pensé que una de las dos iba a morir –dije mientras brotaban silenciosas lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Esta vez será diferente, estarás en un hospital, con todos los cuidados y atención que te mereces y yo estaré ahí, del otro lado de la acción por suerte –contestó Red Dark con un suspiro de alivio en su última parte.

-Supongo que tienes razón –contesté justo antes de despedirme y caer dormida.

Ya era día de irnos de viaje, no era un viaje demasiado largo, llegaríamos a una zona cercana a Baltimare donde extensas praderas junto con ríos y cascadas cristalinas formaban un paisaje hermoso, el plan era simple, llegaríamos allí y nos alojaríamos un par de días en un hotel, esperábamos darle la noticia a Sky en ese lugar con la esperanza de que cualquier cosa que saliera mal fuese opacada por las sensaciones evocadas por el majestuoso lugar, pasados el par de días iríamos a Baltimare para traer a nuestra mente algunos de los recuerdos más valiosos y poder visitar a los padres de Red Dark que nunca tuvieron la posibilidad de conocerme, no habíamos hecho ningún viaje desde que nació Sky, aunque si estuvimos varias veces en las praderas a las afueras de Canterlot.

Sinceramente no me fastidia demasiado levantarme temprano, pero para mi pobre hija es algo que no le gusta hacer, apenas y pudo despertarse para caminar hasta el carruaje que nos llevaría, mientras avanzábamos en los pacíficos caminos de Equestria bajo una tenue luz del sol, Sky se quedó dormida de nuevo, la noche anterior parecía estar muy nerviosa, además de ansiosa y emocionada, por lo que sospecho que no durmió muy bien, pero quizá era mejor así, de esa forma no sentiría el viaje ni se pondría más ansiosa de lo necesario, además no hay nada que me ponga de mejor humor que ver a mi hija dormir entre mis pezuñas, tan tranquila, tan calmada, pareciera que está en el lugar más confortable de la tierra, hace tiempo que no tenía esa dicha.

-¿Ya has pensado en las palabras que vamos a usar? –pregunté en tono bajo para no despertar a mi angelito.

-Sky, cariño vas a tener un hermano, listo –dijo tajantemente Red Dark.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin un comentario motivador? ¿Sin un toque sutil para que sea más digerible? –pregunté algo decepcionada por esa respuesta.

-Creí que habías dicho que le daba mensajes muy confusos a Sky y que debía ser más directo con ella –contestó.

-Sí, pero esta es una situación diferente, no se trata de enseñarle algo, se trata de darle una noticia que cambiará el resto de su vida –expliqué.

-Está bien, déjame lo intento de nuevo, cariño, llevamos mucho tiempo siendo solo nosotros tres, es hora de que una nueva criatura se nos una, ¿Qué tal ahora? –contestó Red Dark.

-¡No, no, no! Eso es demasiado confuso, si le dices eso suena como si fuéramos a adoptar un perro de la calle –expliqué.

-Como de costumbre creo que exageras, no vamos a decirle que tiene una enfermedad terminal, vamos a contarle algo maravilloso –explicó.

-¡Yo no exagero! –grité, mi fuerte voz despertó a Sky quien no parecía nada contenta de ser despertada de golpe.

-Buen trabajo –dijo en tono regañón Red Dark.

-Si exageras mami, en invierno me hiciste poner 4 abrigos encima –dijo Sky aun frotándose los ojos para salir del sueño.

-Era enero, el mes más frio de todo el año –expliqué.

-Iba a jugar en el jardín, a 3 metros de la casa –dijo Sky empezando a subir el tono.

-¿Qué te he dicho de subirle el tono a los ponies mayores? –pregunté corrigiendo a mi hija.

-Que es de mala educación –contestó obligada.

-¿Y cómo se dice? –pregunté.

-Lo siento mami –contestó con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y obligación.

-Si exageras –dijo intentando susurrar Red Dark.

-¡Lo ves! Tengo razón –dijo subiendo nuevamente el tono Sky.

-¡Sky! –grité en tono de regaño.

-Mi madre tenía razón, la terquedad es hereditaria –dijo Red Dark intentado que fuese para sí mismo.

-¡Suficiente! No quiero una palabra más hasta que lleguemos –dije sentenciando la situación, la verdad es que pocas me ponen de peor humor que se porten de forma grosera conmigo.

Unos 15 minutos después de que todos nos quedamos en silencio llegamos a nuestro destino, ciertamente el lugar era muy hermoso en cierta forma me hizo olvidar mi enojo, por otro lado no iba a olvidar el tema, pero me pareció más importante disfrutar del lugar, cerca del hotel donde nos alojamos había un fresco lago para nuestra suerte aún no era la época de mayores visitantes, apenas y teníamos compañía, decidimos relajarnos un poco esa mañana mientras tanto Red Dark quiso sobrevolar el lugar, creo que tenía intenciones de hacer algo de ejercicio y de buscar un lugar donde practicar con Sky, mientras tanto mi hija y yo nos quedamos en el lago, no es demasiado profundo pero ciertamente soy una madre algo miedosa y no la dejé sola en ningún momento.

-Mami, siento lo que ocurrió hace rato –dijo Sky agachando la cabeza mientras flotaba tranquilamente a pocos centímetros de mí.

-No te preocupes cariño, estaba algo alterada –expliqué en tono amable.

-¿Alterada, a que te refieres? –preguntó confundida Sky.

-Me refiero a que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y eso me resulta muy agotador –expliqué.

-¿Por qué no descansas? –preguntó Sky asumiendo que había entendido el mensaje.

-Para eso estoy aquí cariño, estar en un lugar como este ayuda mucho –continué explicando.

-Yo no te estoy ayudando, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras comenzaban a brotar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No, no cariño, al contrario, tú me ayudas a tranquilizarme –contesté preocupada por su pregunta.

-Pero si no te preocuparas tanto por mí no tendrías tantas cosas en que pensar –continuó la pegaso.

-Me preocupo por ti porque te quiero –expliqué.

-Quizá debas quererme menos –propuso Sky.

-Eso no es posible cariño, no solo te quiero, te amo y prefiero tener un millón de cosas en mi cabeza que dejarte de querer –expliqué mientras la acercaba para darle un abrazo.

Poco más hicimos después de esa conversación, Red Dark se llevó a Sky después de almorzar a la cima de una colina cercana.

-Muy bien Sky es momento de que intentes volar como todo pegaso cuando llegue el momento puede hacerlo –explicó entusiasmado mientras Sky daba saltos de felicidad y se inquietaba.

-Presta mucha atención, para volar no solo se requiere de un movimiento físico se requiere de concentración y sobre todo de tranquilidad –continuó.

-Ahora quiero que con tus cuatro patas sobre el suelo cierres los ojos y muevas de manera constante tus alas intentando despegarte unos centímetros del suelo durante unos segundos, luego dejas de aletear y vuelves al suelo, inténtalo –añadió.

Sky intentando calmarse comenzó a agitar sus alas, se despegaba poco a poco del suelo, pero mantener el equilibrio le costó mucho, apenas pasados un par de segundos cayó al suelo.

-Buen intento cariño, pero la clave está en mover tus dos alas al mismo tiempo, de forma constante no hace falta que las agites muy rápido –explicó.

La potrilla hizo un nuevo intento, esta vez se inclinó demasiado hacia su costado derecho, la caída fue un poco más alta pero nada más que un golpe suave.

-No estas concentrada cariño –explicó algo decepcionado Red Dark.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupado.

-No, estoy bien –dijo Sky.

-Está bien, tomemos un descanso, lo intentaremos de nuevo mañana, quizá solo estemos cansados.

Ciertamente el viaje y las actividades lúdicas agotan físicamente, fuimos a cenar y tomamos rumbo de nuestra habitación en el hotel, tenía dos camas, cosa que nos molestó un poco porque habíamos pedido una habitación para tres ponies, algún error había ocurrido pero no le dimos mucha importancia, Sky tenía algo de miedo al dormir en un sitio extraño, así que dormí con ella, cuando era más pequeña se recostaba junto a mi pecho y colocaba la cabeza donde podía escuchar los suaves latidos de mi corazón, al instante se quedaba dormida mientras con sus patitas rodeaban lo que podían de mi abdomen abrazándome, ahora que hace crecido siento aún más apego hacia ella, se quedó dormida mucho más rápido que yo, sonreía como si estuviera en el lugar más feliz del mundo, me habría quedado dormida de lo cansada que estaba pero no pude.

-Cariño –susurré a la cama de al lado donde estaba Red Dark, el pegaso no tenía intenciones de responderme.

-Cariño –susurré un poco más fuerte, al no recibir respuesta le arrojé intempestivamente una almohada lo que además de despertarlo lo irritó.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó esperando que la conversación acabara lo más rápido posible.

-No puedo dormir –expliqué.

-Vamos cariño, con unas noches que durmamos separados no te hará daño –explicó intentando deducir la razón.

-No es eso, tengo que decirte algo, es sobre Sky –dije de nuevo, acto seguido me sustituí a mi misma por una almohada para que mi hija no notara mi ausencia en la cama, lentamente me escurrí hacia la cama de Red Dark.

-Sweetie aquí no cabemos los dos –explicó molestó por la incomodidad.

-Cariño, Sky me preocupa –dije ignorando su comentario.

-Sweetie a ti te preocupa cuando Sky come una manzana más en la cena ¿quieres dejar de presionarla? –dijo medio dormido Red Dark, ante su actitud sacudí las sabanas y la manta hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

-Esto es serio –dije.

-Sky se siente culpable –añadí, después de ese comentario Red Dark se levantó se frotó los ojos y prestó mayor atención a lo que le dije, le expliqué lo que había ocurrido más temprano ese día.

-Cariño, tienes que entender, Sky aún es muy pequeña, no logra entender esas cosas, no debiste decírselo así –explicó.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, Sky nos ve pelear todo el tiempo creo que ella siente que tiene la culpa –expliqué preocupada.

-Nosotros peleamos muy poco –refutó Red Dark.

-No es cierto, todo el tiempo discutimos porque me llamas exagerada, porque hago algo mal, porque creo que hiciste algo mal, porque cometimos un error con Sky y ella sabe que discutimos y debe odiarlo más que nada en el mundo, solo piénsalo nuestras discusiones son por ella como no se va a sentir culpable –expliqué empezando a soltar lágrimas.

-Y si discutimos con una hija, imagina cuando tengamos dos, peor aún imagina que no se lleven bien –continué mientras cubría mi cabeza con una almohada para secar mis lágrimas.

-Cariño, estás muy alterada, es muy tarde y estás viendo el lado negativo de todo, Sky puede que se sienta culpable pero podemos arreglar eso, yo llevo culpa en esto no soy buen padre –explicó.

-Vámonos a dormir y luego hablamos de esto, ¿está bien? –propuso Red Dark intentando tranquilizarme, cosa que no funcionó muy bien que digamos, mientras me escurría de nuevo a mi cama no pude evitar continuar llorando intentando no hacer mucho ruido, para mi mala suerte Sy despertó algo asustada en ese momento.

-Mami ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó preocupada.

-¿Es mi culpa cierto? ¿Es por qué no pude volar hoy? Lo siento mami te prometo que mañana volaré –dijo Sky poniéndose presión encima.

-No cariño no es eso, es que me lastimé una pata y me duele mucho –dije intentando calmarme y secar mis lágrimas.

-Ohh pobre, ¿todavía te duele? –preguntó preocupada mi hija.

-No, no te preocupes ya estoy mejor, solo necesito dormir –dije intentando evitar que se preocupara.

-No te preocupes, dormiré con papá para no lastimarte más, buenas noches –dijo la pegaso mientras tomaba rumbo de la cama de su padre.

-Buenas noches –repliqué.

-¡Señora alcaldesa, los jardines de Canterlot necesitan reparaciones pero no tenemos jardineros! –gritó un pony que estaba cerca mío.

-¡Señora alcaldesa, la prensa está reunida para su anuncio! –gritó otro pony.

-¡Señora alcaldesa, la criminalidad ha subido un 35%! –gritó un tercer pony.

-¡Señora alcaldesa su esposo quiere verle! –dijo un pony que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de estos dos, no hacen nada solo pelean!, ¿y dónde has estado tú? Llevó 2 meses cuidando a este par de inútiles, ¡Se acabó! Son todos tuyos, traeré los papeles de divorcio el lunes –dijo agresivamente Red Dark tomando con sus pezuñas a dos ponies, un macho y una hembra, la hembra era muy parecida a Sky solo que mayor, parecían no haberse bañado en meses, tenían ojeras, peinados extraños y una actitud horrible, después de eso más y más ponies con papeles n sus pezuñas se acercaron intempestivamente a mi esperando mi respuesta mientras yo solo me hundía en mi silla y escuchaba voces cada vez más lejos.

-¡Alcaldesa! ¡Alcaldesa! ¡Alcaldesa! –escuchaba como sonidos aterradores.

-¡Sweetie! ¡Sweetie! ¡Sweetie! –escuché mientras sentía como me sacudían.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –grité

-¿Estás bien?, estabas dando vueltas y gritabas, pensábamos que te había pasado algo –dijo Red Dark más preocupado que nunca.

-Si estoy bien, solo tuve una pesadilla –expliqué.

-Sky ¿te importaría traerme mis gafas protectoras? Están en la otra habitación –dijo Red Dark.

-Claro papi –contestó la pegaso dando saltos para salir de la habitación, acto seguido Red Dark se sentó a mi lado y me miró con preocupación.

-Yo era la alcaldesa de Canterlot, todo el mundo me presionaba, de repente tu llegaste, me gritaste como nunca en la vida y me dejaste a nuestros hijos allí tirados –expliqué intuyendo que planeaba preguntarme.

-Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla, pero me diste un buen susto –dijo Red Dark.

-¡No quiero que se haga realidad! –grité mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de Red Dark.

-Sweetie, tranquila, lo de Sky te tiene muy tensa, además estás esperando un bebe, eso te pone todavía peor, yo hablaré con Sky mientras tú te tomas un tiempo para pensar y relajarte, ¿de acuerdo? –propuso Red Dark compadeciéndose de mí, secando mis últimas lágrimas asentí con la cabeza y me fui de camino a la piscina, a los pocos segundos de abandonar la habitación una portilla llegó.

-Aquí tienes papi –dijo feliz Sky.

-Gracias cariño, ¿quieres dar un paseo? –propuso Red Dark mientras tomaba las gafas.

-Está bien, pero ¿podemos comer algo antes? –dijo Sky apenada mientras le rugía el estómago.

-Claro cariño –contestó Red Dark burlándose un poco, después de comer los dos ponis salieron a dar un paseo, hermosos senderos rodeados de increíbles plantas abundan en esa zona y era increíbles para pasear.

-Sky ¿podemos hablar? –preguntó Red Dark.

-Claro –aceptó Sky.

-¿Has notado que mami actúa algo diferente? –continuó Red Dark.

-Sí, ella dice que está estresada, pero no entiendo que significa –contestó la potrilla desviando un poco la mirada.

-Bueno, verás, significa que tiene muchas cosas en que pensar a la vez y empieza a sentirse acorralada –explicó Red Dark.

-Yo tengo culpa en eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó desanimada la potrilla.

-Bueno, yo… -dijo su padre sin poder completar la frase.

-Si yo no fuera tan rara ella no tendría que pensar en mí, si aprendo a volar, quizá así ella pueda dejar de preocuparse por mí –continuó Sky.

-No, cariño, eso es totalmente mentira, tu madre te quiere igual vueles o no, y para nosotros seguirás siendo la pegaso más maravillosa del mundo pase lo que pase –dijo Red Dark mientras abrazaba suavemente a su hija.

-Pero, mami nunca se ha estresado tanto antes, creo que comenzó a ponerse así cuando cumplí 6 años, leí en un libro que muchos pegasos vuelan a los 6 años, así que mami debe estar preocupada porque no soy una pony normal –intentó deducir Sky, Red Dark se puso frio, sentía que en cualquier minuto debía revelar la noticia, aún sin mi autorización.

-Mira Sky, no todos los pegasos vuelan a tu edad, algunos vuelan antes y otros tardan un poco más, a veces las alas no están lo suficientemente desarrolladas, yo volé cuando tenía casi 8 años por primera vez –explicó su padre desviando abrupta y disimuladamente la conversación.

-Y… ¿Mis alas no están desarrolladas? –preguntó la potrilla.

-Creo que ese no es tu problema –explicó Red Dark.

-Tu problema es que no te estás concentrando, en tu cabecita solo pasa la idea de hacer sentir mejor a tu madre, quiero que entiendas cariño, que volar no va a ser para complacer a nadie, va a ser para complacerte a ti, y solo si piensas en que puedes lograrlo y en que lo haces por ti, lo lograrás –añadió en tono motivacional.

-Entiendo, ¿podemos volver a intentarlo? –preguntó Sky.

-Sí, pero está vez haremos algo diferente –dijo su padre tomándola de sus patas para llevarla a una especie de puente pequeño, que atraviesa un pequeño charco de lodo.

-Vamos a hacer algo muy simple, te despegarás del suelo, aletearás un poco y cruzarás el pozo, solo tiene 1 metro de altura, si caes no te harás daño, pero te llenarás de lodo –explicó seriamente Red Dark demostrando con acciones el procedimiento.

-¿Me ayudarás? –preguntó Sky entusiasmada por empezar.

-Sí, estaré del otro lado esperándote para el aterrizaje, es lo más difícil así que te ayudaré en eso –contestó.

-¡¿Quieres decir que debo cruzar el pozo yo sola?! –preguntó preocupada Sky.

-Concéntrate cariño, tu puedes hacerlo, solo necesitas quererlo, ya hemos practicado varias veces que debes hacer, solo hazlo –explicó su padre.

-Paso 1 Despegar –dijo para sus adentros Sky mientras daba un pequeño impulso en el suelo.

-Paso 2 Ascender –continuó mientras torpemente agitaba sus alas a destiempo intentando tomar altura.

-¡Tienes que estabilizarte, el peso del lado izquierdo de tu cuerpo debe ser igual al del derecho, intenta mantenerte en una posición cómoda y estable! –gritó su padre al verla en aprietos, después de eso Sky pudo estabilizarse un poco pero ya empezaba a sudar.

-Paso 3 Aletear –se dijo asimisma mientras tragaba saliva, con mucha dificultad empezó a desplazarse hacia adelante, tambaleaba a ambos costados, retrocedía y avanzaba, parecía que cualquier error la dejaría totalmente embarrada de lodo.

-Vamos cariño, lo estás haciendo muy bien, solo tienes que inclinarte hacia adelante para moverte mejor –gritó de nuevo su padre, Sky se encontraba muy cerca del otro lado, por descuidarse un poco había ganado altura y quizá ya se encontrara a 2 metros del suelo.

-¡Cariño! Estás muy alto, te puedes hacer daño –gritó su padre preocupado.

-¡Estoy volando! ¡Estoy volando! –gritó eufóricamente la pegaso al darse cuenta lo alejada que estaba del suelo y sin dificultades.

-Si cariño, pero estás demasiado alto, tienes que empezar a bajar el ritmo de tus alas para descender, trata de no mirar abajo y yo te atrapo.

-¿Mirar abajo? –dijo nerviosamente la pony al darse cuenta de que ya apenas veía a su padre por la altura a la que se encontraba, en un acto reflejo por el miedo sus alas casi se paralizaron haciéndola caer frenéticamente.

-¡Sky! –gritó aterrado su padre quien de inmediato corrió a intentar atraparla, no se encontraban muy lejos, pero debía calcular muy bien donde caería o quizá el primer vuelo de Sky fuese también el último, lleno de terror Red Dark cerró los ojos dejando toda su fe en el destino y extendiendo ambas patas hacia adelante esperando que su hija cayera, para su extraordinaria fortuna Sky cayó sobre su cuerpo haciendo que ambos ponies dieran unas cuantas vueltas de campana y quedaran postrados en el suelo el uno en frente del otro.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Red Dark preocupado con adrenalina aún corriendo por sus venas.

-Sí, estoy bien papi –contestó Sky sacudiéndose el polvo de sí misma.

-¡Qué alivio! Lo siento cariño, debí ayudarte, debí saber que era peligroso –se disculpó Red Dark lamentando el hecho ocurrido.

-Trata de levantarte –propuso, al intentar hacerlo la potrilla cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-Déjame ayudarte –sugirió, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su hija tenía problemas para apoyar una de sus patas en el suelo, al parecer era una torcedura, verificó rápidamente que nada más serio le hubiese pasado y le explicó que no era algo grave y que en pocos días estaría bien, la ayudó a subir a su lomo y la llevó volando suavemente hasta el hotel, allí estaba intentando relajarme un poco con una fresca agua de la piscina y un sabroso batido que un empleado del hotel se tomó la molestia de traerme.

-Empecé a estresarme de nuevo por no decir que a entrar en pánico cuando vi la imagen de Sky llena de raspones y siendo cargada por Red Dark.

-Sky se lastimó, se torció una pata –explicó Red Dark.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?! –pregunté furiosa y preocupada.

-Estábamos practicando vuelo y Sky ascendió demasiado –explicó.

-Mi pequeña bebe, ¿te sientes bien cariñito? ¿Necesitas que te ayude? –pregunté prácticamente llorando.

-Sí, estoy bien mami, ¡pude volar! –dijo Sky con un tono un poco apagado haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

-Necesitamos, alcohol, gasa y una venda, ah y que me ayudes a cargarla hasta la habitación, rápidamente traje todo lo necesario y la llevamos con cuidado hasta una de las camas de nuestra habitación.

-No debes moverte mucho hasta que te recuperes, puedes leer un libro, dibujar o hacer algo con nosotros, pero es mejor que no salgas de la habitación sin nuestra ayuda –explicó Red Dark.

-Ah y una cosa más –añadió mientras tomaba una cuerda para atar a la espalda de sus hija sus alas-esto es para evitar tentaciones, ese día estuve muy intranquila, no solo me sentía mal de ver a mi hija lastimada, sino que sentía ira por Red Dark, sentía que todo era su culpa, estaba furiosa, más tarde esa noche Sky se quedó dormida sola en una de las camas, mientras Red Dark y yo dormimos en la otra.

-¡Necesito una explicación! –le dije furiosa a Red Dark mientras le miraba indiferente.

-Cariño, cálmate vas a despertar a Sky –contestó.

-¡No evadas el tema! –repliqué.

-Mira, fue un accidente, Sky entró en pánico cuando estaba a una gran altura.

-Y ¿Cómo dejaste que volara sola a esa altura? –pregunté aun enojada.

-Tenía que dejar que lo hiciera sola, ella era capaz de descender por su cuenta, pero se asustó.

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿casi dejas morir a nuestra hija solo porque quería que fuera independiente? –pregunté.

-Pasó demasiado rápido, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú? –preguntó en modo de defensa el pegaso.

-La hubiese acompañado todo el tiempo, me habría lastimado yo si hacía falta –contesté indignada por su respuesta.

-Sweetie, Sky está bien, una torcedura no es nada serio, debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por ella –explicó Red Dark.

-¿Estás diciendo que debo dejar que se lastime? –pregunté comenzando a llorar.

-A veces sí, lastimarse de vez en cuando no es malo –explicó Red Dark, no dije nada más, si tenía razón simplemente no quería admitirlo, me levanté de la cama sin decir una sola palabra, tan solo me dirigí hacia la cama de Sky para observar como aun herida parecía dormir plácidamente y sin perturbaciones, esa imagen me lastimaba mucho, no supe que hacer simplemente me acosté en el suelo y empecé a llorar, no sabía bien porque, en ese momento tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y mezclados.

Desperté con la sensación de que estaba más cansada que antes de quedarme dormida, sudaba y con razón pues el sol brillaba y hacía calor, no me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que dormí sobre el frio suelo de la habitación del hotel que dicho sea de paso era de tablones de madera, con algunas pocas astillas, Sky no estaba en su cama cosa que instantáneamente me preocupó, últimamente me preocupo demasiado y me imagino lo peor con cualquier pequeñez.

-¡Sky fue secuestrada por alienígenas, zombies, terroristas, ninja, simuladores! –grité como si fuera cierto.

-Cariño, Sky está aquí a mi lado –dijo Red Dark mientras Sky se dejaba ver detrás de él.

-Oh si, ya lo sabía –dije algo apenada.

-Vamos come algo, ya casi debemos irnos, no queríamos despertarte, parecías muy cansada –dijo Red Dark.

-¡¿Irnos?! –pregunté exaltada.

-A casa de mis padres, ¿recuerdas? –contestó Red Dark, en ese instante lo arrastré a unos metros de allí para hablar en privado.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no le hemos dicho nada a Sky? –pregunté preocupada.

-Lo sé, tuvo un día muy ajetreado ayer, pero no te preocupes, mis padres no saben que tendremos otro hijo, bueno… -dijo quedándose a medias.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté estresada.

-En realidad… aun no les cuento de Sky –dijo apenado Red Dark.

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunté con el corazón llegando a mi boca.

-¿Qué tal si no les agrado?, ¿qué tal si se molestan?, ¿qué tal si…? –empecé a preguntar.

-¿Qué tal si te tranquilizas? Mis padres no son exigentes, de hecho creo que estarán felices de que tenga pareja, siempre me vieron como un pony solitario.

-¡Si piensas que eso me hace sentir mejor, te equivocas! –continué en el mismo tono.

-Creo que tranquilidad no está en tu diccionario –dijo jocosamente Red Dark.

-Mira, solo vamos, todo saldrá bien, confía en mí –añadió, sinceramente nunca me inspiró confianza, pero peor que causarles una mala impresión por nuestra cada vez más creciente familia, mi alocada melena o mi extraña personalidad era causarles una mala impresión por impuntualidad.

Emprendimos rumbo a Baltimare, era la primera vez que Sky visitaba una nueva ciudad, también queríamos enseñarle cosas nuevas, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa por conocer a sus padres, peor aún, me imaginaba los posibles desastrosos escenarios.

Al llegar a la puerta tomé a Sky entre mis cascos, aún estaba algo adolorida y no quería que creyeran que era una mala madre, aunque tantos nervios me hacían pensar que en cualquier momento la soltaría por accidente.

-¿Si? –llamó una gruesa voz.

-Mamá, papá, soy yo Red Dark –dijo felizmente el pegaso, después de esa frase se abrió rápidamente la puerta para que dos pegasos de un color parecido al de Red Dark pero de diferentes tonalidades salieran a abrazar a su hijo.

-Mamá, papá, ella es Sweetie Dash y Sky, mi hija –comentó mientras nos señalaba.

-Sí, que bien –dije en tono indiferente el padre de Red Dark, ese gesto no me convenció nada, pero nos invitaron a entrar y a pasar a la sala.

-Ya casi está lista la cena, espero que les guste el puré de manzanas –dijo la madre de Red Dark mientras tomaba rumbo de la cocina, me empecé a preocupar, Sky odia el puré de manzanas, nunca logré que lo comiera, jamás lo comemos en casa, pero ya pensaría en algo para solucionar el problema, mientras tanto Red Dark, Sky y yo estábamos sentados en un sofa y el gran pegaso rojo se sentaba en un sillón reclinable.

-Y bien hijo, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus expediciones? –preguntó su padre rompiendo el hielo de manera algo brusca.

-Le prometí a Sweetie que dejaría de hacerlas para dedicarme a mi familia –contestó Red Dark, esas palabras me hicieron sudar frio, su padre después de escuchar eso hizo una expresión de enojoy desvió la mirada.

-Bien Sweetie cuéntame un poco sobre ti –dijo su padre después de un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno yo… soy de Canterlot… fui a una escuela de magia –dije mientras sudaba.

-Ella es muy buena estudiante –añadió Red Dark.

-¡La cena está lista! –irrumpió la madre de Red Dark, después de eso todos fuimos al comedor que estaba cruzando una de las puertas de la sala de estar, habían 5 asientos con 5 platos de puré de manzana en cada uno, cuando Sky se sentó a la mesa hizo un gesto de desagrado, la miré a los ojos dándole a entender mi desaprobación.

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó la madre de Red Dark, en ese momento no supe que decir.

-Sky no come puré de manzana mamá –contestó.

-Ya veo, quedó algo de heno de la cena de anoche, supongo que se lo podría servir –dijo algo enfadada su madre.

-Gracias –contesté apenada, después de solucionar el pequeño percance comenzamos a comer, ese tipo de comidas me pone muy nerviosa, mucho silencio y cualquier comentario oportuno en cualquier momento, lo único que esperaba era no hacer o decir algo que no debía.

La cena no trascendió con mucho más que para dar un par de comentarios sobre mi melena o sobre los unicornios, no fueron ofensivos pero no eran mucho de mi agrado. Después de la cena, nos invitaron a acomodar nuestras cosas en la habitación de invitados, mientras desempacaba mis cosas junto con Sky pude escuchar murmullos del otro lado de la pared.

-Hijo, no me gusta la idea de que hayas dejado tu carrera –dijo algo decepcionado su padre.

-A Sweetie le parece peligroso, además ahora tengo una familia y debo cuidar de todos –contestó Red Dark.

-¿Vas a dejar que esa unicornio controle tu vida? –preguntó su padre con tono de enojo.

-¡Ella no me controla! –dijo furioso Red Dark.

-Dime la verdad hijo, ¿de quién fue la idea de tener una hija? –preguntó cada vez más furioso su padre.

-De los dos –contestó Red Dark.

-Por favor Red Dark, entra en razón, no puedes ser pareja de una unicornio –gritó furioso su padre.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó indignado Red Dark.

-Porque los unicornios son presumidos, débiles, molestos y controladores –gritó su padre. En se instante no puede hacer otra cosa que derramar lágrimas, tomé mi maleta que aún no estaba totalmente desempacada y me dirigí a la sala.

-No se preocupe señor, a su hijo no lo molestará ninguna otra unicornio –dije mientras lloraba y hacía brillar mi cuerno para teletransportarme unos metros fuera de la casa y posteriormente galopar a todo lo que daban mis patas, no sabía a donde iba pero no me importaba, ya estaba pensando en volver a Canterlot sola.


	2. La luz de un nuevo día

Estaba perdida, tenía frio y estaba empezando a sentir miedo, tenía la fastidiosa sensación de haber experimentado algo así antes, pero ahora estaba sola, no tenía nada que comer, pero encontré algunas bayas cerca de donde estaba, de repente comenzó a llover por lo que busqué refugio en las frondosas hojas de un árbol, sin mucho más que hacer me recosté en el tronco, mientras veía caer las gotas de lluvia me disponía a pensar en lo ocurrido horas atrás, sentía angustia y dolor, por un lado me sentía ofendida como nunca en mi vida, por otro sentía que Red Dark a pesar de todo me defendía, en cualquier caso sé que lo que hice fue muy impulsivo, más ahora que estando perdida podría pasar semanas antes de poder encontrar la salida de aquí o peor aún, antes de que alguien encuentre mi cuerpo sin vida, tomé una flor que estaba cerca al árbol e hice el tradicional juego de arrancar uno por uno los pétalos mientras lloraba, en un momento me quedé dormida, arrullada por el suave ruido de las gotas de agua tocando la entonces húmeda tierra.

Al Despertar al día siguiente, el sol era más radiante que nunca, parecía que secaría en un minuto toda la humedad de la noche anterior, con un clima más apto para viajar me dispuse a partir, no sabía hacia a donde pero quedarme quieta solo ocasionaría que se redujeran mis posibilidades de salir de allí, de repente tuve una idea, marcar los árboles, claramente un problema de estar perdido en un bosque es que todos los árboles se ven iguales y sin saberlo puedes pasar horas caminando en círculos sin ningún rumbo, por lo que pensé que sería buena idea utilizar un hechizo para hacerle una marca a los árboles, así tarde o temprano llegaría a algún sitio, mientras caminaba por mi mente comenzaban a pasar dudas alocadas y pensamientos incluso algo fuera de lugar, pero lo que más me dolía era no tener a Sky a mi lado, ella no llevaba absolutamente ninguna culpa en esto, de hecho, entre más caminaba más me daba cuenta de que si esto terminaba mal, sería mi total culpa, la peor parte es que estaba de nuevo rompiendo la promesa que hice unos años atrás.

No supe ni como lo hice, pero encontré quizá el último rumbo que deseaba encontrar, el camino de regreso a Baltimare, mi mente estaba confusa, no sabía si volver con Red Dark empeoraría o mejoraría las cosas, lo que más me preocupaba era ser aún más maltratada verbalmente por mi comportamiento, algo que sin duda me tenía muy merecido.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que resolver todo huyendo y llorando?! –me pregunté a mi misma furiosa, deseando golpearme contra algo para darme una lección. Finalmente, a pesar de todo lo mal que me sentía decidí que lo mejor era volver con Red Dark, quizá fuese la peor experiencia de mi vida, pero era mejor que seguir huyendo sin ninguna solución. De inmediato busqué el camino hasta la casa de sus padres, no conozco bien está ciudad y me pierdo con facilidad en sitios que no conozco, por suerte es una ciudad y no un bosque y es más fácil preguntarle a los ponies del lugar, después de casi media hora caminando sin parar llegué para mi desgracia, después de tocar la puerta una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces sin lograr obtener ninguna respuesta me di cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía, en ese momento me maldije de nuevo, antes de ponerme a pensar cómo resolver esta situación, por un lado si me quedaba allí quizá volvieran, pero ¿qué tal si Red Dark ya había regresado a Canterlot?, en ese caso estaría perdiendo mi tiempo y quizá las cosas fuesen peor, por otro lado si partía hacía algún sitio, quizá perdiera la oportunidad de disculparme por mi comportamiento, sin duda con mi familia a mi lado sería mucho más fácil, elegí la primera opción, me quedé allí esperando a que algo quizá inesperado ocurriera, por mi mente pasaban raras imágenes recreando el escenario al que me iba a enfrentar, en este punto mi mente solo creaba situaciones horribles donde yo salía lastimada, física y emocionalmente, pasaron horas mientras me quedé allí, de hecho se hizo de noche y a pesar de estar en la ciudad se veía todo muy solitario y comenzaba a sentir miedo de nuevo.

-Son casi las 9 a esta hora siempre le cuento un cuento a Sky .me dije a mi misma mientras miraba un gran reloj que se veía al fondo del paisaje, esos pensamientos solo me hacen sentir peor, por otro lado no era posible que en ese momento sintiera algo bueno, continué esperando casi una hora más, creo que eso me dio tiempo suficiente de repasar muchas cosas en mi mente, finalmente cuando escuché la décima campana que marcaba la hora en punto, me dije:

-Se acabó, será mejor que me vaya –decepcionada de mi misma más que de cualquier otra cosa, con ojos casi cerrados y mirando al suelo comencé a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la casa, de repente un sonido llegó a mis oídos.

-Tranquilo hijo, la encontraremos, pero ya es muy tarde por hoy –dijo la misma voz gruesa que un día atrás estuvo diciendo cosas horribles sobre mí, al terminar la frase escuchaba sollozos de un pony, ya me imaginaba de quien, por otro lado una brillante luz comenzaba acercarse a la casa, donde quise dirigirme de nuevo a pesar de haberme resignado minutos atrás.

-¡Mami! –gritó una dulce y sincera voz que reconocí en un milisegundo. De inmediato 4 ponies se acercaron a mí, no eran otros que Sky, Red Dark y sus padres, extrañamente se veían todos preocupados.

-Creímos que te habíamos perdido –dijo preocupado Red Dark, sus palabras me sonaron sinceras más no había olvidado aún lo ocurrido la noche anterior, así que me mostré indiferente.

-Sí, bueno no te hagas muchas ilusiones –refunfuñé.

-¿De qué estás hablando Sweetie? –preguntaron sus padres como si no fuese obvio.

-Como si no lo supieran, debo irme a Canterlot, SOLA –dije enojada y haciendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

-Buen viaje –contestó sin ningún tono en su voz Red Dark, mientras tanto Sky confundida se acercaba a él llorando.

-¿Solo vas a decir eso? –pregunté confundida.

-Ah perdona, cuando llegues a Canterlot mándame el citatorio para el divorcio –dijo con exactamente el mismo tono Red Dark.

-Tú no eres así, siempre me detienes antes de hacer cualquier cosa tonta –dije mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Cariño creo que es demasiado –dijo su madre, yo no podía estar más confundida.

-Está bien mamá, Sweetie, quiero contarte algo sobre mis padres, son actores –explicó Red Dark dando a entender que nada de lo dicho hace un momento iba en serio.

-¿Uhh? –pregunté confundida.

-Verás cariño, aquí en Baltimare son muy famosas las obras de teatro, y mis padres participan todos los fines de semana desde hace varios años, pero siempre han tenido un problema cuando tienen que hacer el papel de un pony agresivo –explicó Red Dark.

-Es muy difícil actuar agresivo con alguien que aprecias –añadió su padre.

-Así que les conté de nuestra visita, y de lo susceptible que eres a veces a este tipo de cosas y nos pareció buena idea practicar un poco su acto contigo –concluyó el pegaso, de inmediato ante el procesamiento de tan desagradable y fuerte noticia que a la vez me aliviaba no tuve otra reacción que refunfuñar de nuevo y dar media vuelta sin decir palabra alguna.

-Creo que alguien necesita tener una charla con Sweetie –dijo el padre de Red Dark, Red Dark caminó hacia a mí intentando hablarme.

-Sweetie, ¿estás molesta? –preguntó algo inseguro el pegaso.

-¿Molesta? ¿MOLESTA? No sé qué es lo que tú o tu familia querían hacer conmigo, pero te aseguro que no me causó ninguna gracia –dije gritando.

-Ahora si me disculpas, pasaré la noche en un hotel, en donde no podrán tratarme como su juguete –continué gritando aún más.

-Sweetie, ¡no te vayas, por favor! Sky llora cuando tú te vas sin razón –dijo gritando Red Dark al ver que mi paso era cada vez más veloz.

-¡Debiste pensar en eso, antes de jugar conmigo! –grité a modo de conclusión. El nivel de ira que sentía no se comparaba con nada, jamás había estado tan iracunda, quería romper cosas, estrellar algo contra la pared, golpear fuertemente con mis cascos algún objeto solido hasta destrozar mi pezuña, finalmente llegué a un hotel donde me alojé esperando poder relajarme, ahora más que nunca las ideas se mezclaban en mi cabeza, sentía alivio y felicidad a la vez que una ira incomparable, sentía tristeza y dolor a la vez que sed de venganza, todo se mezclaba en un raro caldo de sentimientos, no sabía que iba a hacer, pero si sabía que mi estadía en Baltimare estaba por terminar, quizá fue el cansancio unido a toda la energía que mi ira me hizo sacar que pude dormir plácidamente, pero tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, cuando me siento mal sufro de insomnio, a veces paso noches enteras sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Muchas veces me dijeron en el pasado que no tomara decisiones con la cabeza caliente, sin embargo creo que hay ocasiones en las que hay que hacer algo por muy tonto o impulsivo que sea, tomé una pluma y un pergamino y escribí una breve carta.

_"Queridos Red Dark y Sky_

_He decidido volver a Canterlot hoy mismo, tomaré el primer tren que haya en la estación después de dejar esta carta, pueden ir tranquilamente a casa cuando deseen ya que no estaré allí, tomaré mis cosas cuando llegué y con gusto mis padres me acogerán hasta tanto consiga otra vivienda, me duele mucho separarme de ustedes, pero quiero que piensen en cómo me han tratado, más aún espero que entiendan que a ningún pony se le trata de esa forma, Red Dark, cuida bien de Sky, ella necesita de mucho amor, no sé si tú se lo puedas dar o si ella lo acepté, pero lo necesita._

_No tengo nada más que decir para ustedes dos, solo que sean felices._

_Adiós_

_Sweetie Dash."_

A fin de que no me encontraran por lo pronto, envié la carta por correo, tomé un tren a altas horas de la noche y somnolienta y cansada fui de regreso a Canterlot, para ser honesta no pensaba en esa carta como en un adiós, pero si como un largo hasta pronto, va a pasar tiempo antes de que sea capaz de disculparlos por eso o disculpar a Red Dark si es que Sky fue una buena niña y no hizo nada malo, en todo caso necesito tiempo para entender cómo fue posible que me hayan hecho eso, y será un tiempo largo, muy largo, froté un poco mi vientre mientras pensaba en eso al subir al tren, después de hacerlo estallé en lágrimas para después de un rato caer dormida.

Al día siguiente llegué a Canterlot, en realidad aún era de madrugada, decidí emprender rumbo directo a casa de mis padres quienes extrañados me acogieron, les expliqué toda la historia y luego me invitaron a continuar durmiendo y a esperar al día siguiente para charlar un poco mejor.

-Cariño sé que te sientes mal, pero no debiste irte así como así –dijo en tono un poco regañón mi madre.

-Mamá, ya no soy una niña, se lo que está bien y está mal –dije sonando algo prepotente.

-¿Eres consciente de lo impulsiva que fuiste? –preguntó mi madre algo indignada por mi forma de responder.

-Totalmente –dije sin dudar.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó.

-Simple, ¡No soy el juguete de nadie! –expliqué enojada.

-¿Y tú crees que la mejor solución es huir? –preguntó mi padre.

-¿Qué habrías hecho tú? –pregunté mientras de nuevo y como cada vez que me sentía mal, comencé a llorar, hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar, mis padres se sintieron algo vencidos a la vez que me sentí algo mal por haber dicho eso.

-Sweetie, creo que no estás evaluando la situación desde todos los ángulos –explicó mi padre.

-No entiendo que ángulos hay en esto, me jugaron una pesada y fea broma, con la que terminé en el bosque frio, húmedo y peligroso una noche entera –dije indignada por esa explicación.

-Exacto, ese es tu ángulo, pero creo que no estás viendo el ángulo de Red Dark –dijo mi padre.

-No entiendo que quieres decir –dije con la misma actitud.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué Red Dark hizo eso? –preguntó mi padre.

-¡Por qué cree que soy una débil unicornio que hace lo que a él le plazca cuando le plazca! –grité enojada.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes –dijo mi padre comenzando a subir el tono.

-¿Ahora conoces mejor a Red Dark que yo? –pregunté nuevamente indignada.

-Cariño, ¡quítate la venda de los ojos por favor! Red Dark vive preocupado por ti, te estresas todo el tiempo, te estresas por cosas que quizá no valgan la pena, ha intentado de todo para intentar ayudarte, no quiere que te pase nada malo –dijo fuertemente mi padre, me quedé muda ante sus palabras.

-¿En serio crees eso? –pregunté derramando lágrimas sin parar.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro, él vino personalmente a preguntarme como podía ayudarte, es más, tu madre y yo le sugerimos la idea de la actuación –explicó con el mismo tono.

-¡¿Hiciste qué?! –pregunté ahora llena de ira.

-Cariño, te alteras demasiado, eso no es bueno para ti, no quiero que te pase nada malo –dijo mi padre con voz cortada.

-Tranquilo querido –dijo mi madre al ver como sollozaba ruidosamente.

-Mi hermano… -dijo mi padre llorando.

-¿Hermano? Nunca me hablaste de un hermano –dije comenzando a tener curiosidad.

-Te explicaré, tu padre tuvo un hermano, se parecía mucho a ti, era muy responsable, quizá demasiado, era gerente de una importante compañía en Canterlot, nunca visitaba a tu padre, tampoco a tus abuelos, murió de un infarto al parecer por el estrés –explicó al ver que mi padre no tenía forma de hablar, me quedé fría, sentí como si estuviera al borde de la muerte, como si además, hubiese tirado sin razón toda mi vida por la ventana, de repente empecé a sentir mi corazón latir rápido y puse mi casco en mi pecho para escuchar los latidos mientras ponía cara de preocupación.

-Mamá, papá, perdónenme –dije llorando.

-Cariño, jamás has hecho nada malo –dijo mi madre.

-Eso no es cierto, toda la vida se han preocupado por mí, y yo no les he dado tranquilidad –expliqué.

-Sweetie, te equivocas, has sido siempre la mejor, siempre la más aplicada, incluso tienes una familia –dijo mi madre.

-No creo que la tenga ya –interrumpí.

-Si la tienes cariño, y no debes culparte por nada, es nuestro deber preocuparnos por ti, de hecho te hemos descuidado, debimos guiarte un poco más, fuimos malos padres al pensar que podrías defenderte sola siempre –explicó, en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y mi madre fue a atender.

-Sweetie, tienes visitas –dijo mi madre cuando dejó ver detrás de ella a Sky, la pobre pegaso estaba asustada.

-¡Sky! –grité emocionada.

-¿Mami? –preguntó Sky al notar mi entusiasmo, acto seguido corrí hacía ella para abrazarla, estuvimos un par de minutos abrazándonos para luego charlar de nuevo en el comedor.

-Cariño, ¿viniste sola hasta aquí? –pregunté.

-No, vine con papi, me pidió que te dijera algo –explicó tiernamente la pegaso.

-¿En serio? –pregunté.

-Sí, me pidió que te ofreciera disculpas y me preguntó si quería quedarme contigo –explicó, me sentí algo mal, por otro lado me sorprendió un poco la tranquilidad de Sky.

-¿Puedo mami? –preguntó Sky casi rogando.

-Cariño, yo… -intenté contestar cuando fui invadida por un intenso dolor que me desplomó en el suelo, ya había pasado por eso antes, sabía exactamente lo que ocurría, pero no podía evitar retorcerme en el frio piso de madera del comedor, mis padres y Sky me miraban preocupados.

-Mamá, papá, llévenme al hospital –rogué retorciéndome del dolor, después de eso poco pude hacer más que esperar ser atendida, mis padres se acercaron a mirar que me pasaba.

-Tendré otro bebé -les dije casi susurrando, se emocionaron al escucharme, mi padre me tomó entre sus brazos a pesar de mi tamaño y me llevó hasta la calle para tomar un taxi, mientras tanto pude ver a mi madre llevar a Sky en brazos también.

Creo que me dormí o desmayé por un rato, porque cuando desperté estaba conectada a muchos aparatos y acostada en una cama de hospital, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver claramente como una maquina llevaba todos mis signos vitales, mientras tanto en la habitación estaban mis padres y alguien que no esperaba ver esa noche, Red Dark, se acercaron rápidamente al darse cuenta de que desperté, se acercaron con cuidado a la par que una enfermera entró al cuarto, haciéndome preguntas sin parar, me preguntó como estaba, si me sentía bien, luego me preguntó mi edad, y varios datos personales, finalmente permitió a mis acompañantes pasar.

-¿Te sientes bien cariño? –preguntaron mis padres con una sonrisa.

-Estoy algo adolorida –contesté.

-Tranquila, en un rato te aplicarán anestesia –dijo mi madre- bueno eso si tú quieres.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer? –pregunté como si esa pregunta fuera obvia.

-Bueno no se a algunas madres no les gusta la anestesia –contestó mi madre.

-Alguien más necesita hablarte –dijo mi madre señalando a Red Dark quien se acercó con un ramo de flores.

-Debes seguir molesta, pero no iba a perderme el nacimiento de mi segundo hijo-dijo Red Dark.

-Cariño, no estoy molesta, no pensé bien las cosas –dije.

-Wow ¿en serio? Te había preparado un poema y todo –dijo Red Dark algo apenado.

-Me lo leerás después, ahora necesito que me hagas un favor –expliqué.

-Claro, solo dime –dijo Red Dark.

-Trae a Sky, es hora de que lo sepa –dije, con algunas dudas Red Dark caminó a paso rápido hasta la sala de espera para traer a Sky entre sus brazos.

-Cariño, papá y yo tenemos algo que contarte, vas a tener un hermanito –expliqué.

-Los ojos de Sky crecieron, de alguna forma noté que se sentía feliz, estaba también algo paralizada, pero Red Dark la acercó un poco a mí para que pudiera abrazarla. Finalmente llegó la hora.

Si comparáramos la primera con la segunda vez, esta vez fue como si no hubiera hecho nada, es más, me cuesta recordar varias partes del proceso, pero lo que importaba era que allí estaba, un pony bebé, era de un color azul claro, un poco diferente a mi color y al de Sky, pero había algo que me ilusionó mucho, era un unicornio, sentí una enorme alegría correr por mi cuerpo al saber que tenía un hijo unicornio, soñaba con enseñarle todo lo que sé sobre magia, de hecho aunque fuese una tontería quería empezar de inmediato.

-¿Qué nombre eligieron? –preguntó una enfermera mientras yo seguía observando a mi hijo recién nacido, Red Dark y yo nos miramos esperando concordar en una respuesta, nunca habíamos pensado en eso, pero yo sabía exactamente qué nombre ponerle.

-Magic Gift –dije con total seguridad, Red Dark me miró de nuevo algo confundido pero después sonrió, de alguna forma creo que le gustó instantáneamente, después de eso me dejaron a mi hijo y nos cuidaron a ambos toda la noche, casi como si estuviéramos muy enfermos, era raro ser tratada así, pero supongo que era lógico.


	3. Un nuevo bebé en casa

Ya era un nuevo día y después de volver a casa y descansar un buen rato, fuimos de compras, no habíamos tenido tiempo de comprar cosas para Magic, si así lo llamaríamos, solo Magic, era un lindo nombre o al menos eso creía, probablemente lo más complicado sería el inicio, los primeros meses, los primeros años, de alguna forma me sentía entusiasmada de tener un potro en casa, más aun me entusiasmaba que creciera y pudiera aprender magia de mí, nunca se lo dije a nadie pero siempre desee tener un hijo unicornio.

Cuando volvimos a casa con solo un par de días de vida de nuestro nuevo hijo teníamos algunas preocupaciones adicionales, Sky recibió la noticia de una forma que no esperábamos y no sabíamos realmente como se lo había tomado, cuando estábamos en el hospital pareció tomárselo bien, pero eso pudo ser simple entusiasmo temporal o bien que no quería meterse en problemas, así que decidí hablar con ella mientras instalábamos la habitación de Magic, inicialmente estaría incrustada en el cuarto de Red Dark y yo.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Sky estaba leyendo un libro, era uno de cuentos, hace ya tiempo que tenía una buena colección.

-Hola Sky –dije mientras me acercaba sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Hola mami –dijo Sky en tono neutral, casi imposible adivinar su estado de ánimo con solo esas dos palabras.

-Sky, ¿podemos hablar? –pegunté amablemente.

-Claro –dijo la potrilla mientras cerraba su libro y volteaba su mirada hacia mí.

-Quería preguntarte ¿Cómo te sientes por tu nuevo hermanito? –dije, Sky se quedó en silencio un momento, si estaba eufórica o mínimamente animada ahora parecía todo lo contrario.

-No lo sé, feliz creo –explicó dudosa, su respuesta me dejó pensando, sabía que algo le molestaba y además no estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

-¿Te molesta que no te lo hayamos dicho antes? –pregunté.

-No es eso, es que no quiero perderlos –explicó Sky con una voz que comenzaba a quebrarse.

-¿Perdernos? Cariño eso no va a pasar, ni siquiera después de lo que ocurrió en Baltimare –expliqué intentando tranquilizarla.

-Pero mis amigos de la escuela dicen que cuando tienes un hermano menor, tus padres te dejan de prestar atención –continuó, ya comenzaba a entender hacia donde iban las cosas.

-Mira cariño, tu padre y yo tendremos que cuidar muy bien de tu hermanito, el no podrá hacer muchas cosas solo hasta que crezca, tu puedes hacer muchas cosas sola, pero no por eso te vamos a abandonar –añadí.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó aun preocupada Sky.

-Te lo prometo –contesté.

-Tú dijiste que nunca debíamos hacer promesas que no pudiéramos cumplir –dijo Sky.

-Lo sé, esta no será una excepción –expliqué.

-Además tus amigos se olvidaron de mencionar algo, serás hermana mayor –dije enfatizando la última parte.

-¿Y eso qué tiene? –preguntó Sky algo confundida.

-Bueno, podrás enseñarle muchas cosas a Magic cuando vaya creciendo, podrán jugar juntos, divertirse, te encargarás de cuidarlo, serán como mejores amigos –continué explicando con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¿Tú eres hermana mayor mami? –preguntó Sky, resulta extraño que nunca en todos sus años de vida me haya preguntado eso, pero así era.

-Yo no tengo hermanos cariño –respondí-pero me hubiese gustado tener.

-¿Entonces cómo sabes todo eso? –preguntó Sky.

-He visto a muchas parejas de hermanos –contesté, Sky se puso algo más contenta entonces.

-¿Puedo ver a Magic mami? –preguntó Sky, su pregunto me hizo entender que se sentía mejor.

-Claro, creo que con tantas prisas no han tenido tiempo de conocerse los dos –dije riéndome un poco, caminamos hasta la habitación donde estaba Magic, estaba dormido, se veía muy tranquilo y contento de estar en casa.

-Bien, no hagamos mucho ruido para no despertarlo –dije casi susurrando.

-Ahora, lo tomaré y te dejaré cargarlo, ten cuidado –expliqué, acto seguido tomé a mi hijo entre mis cascos y se lo pasé a Sky con algo de nervios.

-¿Así está bien? –preguntó Sky mientras intentaba tomarlo con cuidado.

-Sí, sostenlo con fuerza –advertí.

-Es muy lindo –dijo Sky mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-Nos ayudarás a cuidarlo ¿Verdad cariño? –pregunté aprovechando el momento.

-¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? –preguntó dudosa la potrilla.

-Por supuesto, además, así pasaremos más tiempo juntos –dije entusiasta, Sky se sentía mejor, seguramente eso cambiaría en un tiempo pero al menos ya había digerido la noticia, después de eso simplemente la llevé a dormir, había tenido algunos días muy ajetreados y ciertamente Red Dark y yo también.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó Sky? –preguntó Red Dark.

-Parece que lo tomó bastante bien –dije mientras me preparaba para dormir.

-Ehhh… Cariño ¿está todo perdonado? –preguntó algo preocupado Red Dark, me di la vuelta para verlo un momento a los ojos y comprobar la honestidad de sus palabras.

-Sí, claro que si –dije algo emocionada.

-Ufff menos mal, de verdad estaba preocupado, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir –explicó.

-¿Es cierto que mis padres te dieron esa idea? –pregunté algo desanimada.

-Sí, es muy cierto, me estaba empezando a preocupar viéndote todos los días tan alterada y estresada –explicó.

-No me daba cuenta del daño que estaba haciéndome, lo siento –dije.

-Yo también lo siento, debí saber que te lo tomarías a mal con ese nivel de estrés –dijo Red Dark.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que me relajaré más –propuse.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir cariño –regaño Red Dark.

-Mira quien habla –dije un poco enojada.

-¡Sweetie! –dijo para llamarme la atención.

-Puedo hacerlo, sobre todo si tú me ayudas –dije ante la llamada de atención.

-Lo haré si te dejas ayudar –comentó Red Dark.

-De acuerdo –acepté.

-Bien, ahora quiero comentarte algo, mis padres se sienten muy mal por lo que ocurrió en Baltimare y quieren venir a visitarnos para disculparse y charlar un poco contigo, ahh y claro conocer a su nieto –explicó.

-No lo sé, ¿crees que sea buena idea? Quizá sea mucha molestia –dije.

-No te preocupes, además siempre han querido conocer Canterlot, de hecho les gustaría que les mostráramos la ciudad –explicó.

-De acuerdo, supongo que no hará daño, ahora durmamos, estoy exhausta –comenté cayendo bruscamente sobre mi almohada. Esa noche no fue exactamente un sueño reparador, varias veces tuvimos que cuidar de Magic quien estuvo algo inquieto, en cualquier caso tuve la oportunidad de dormir un poco más al día siguiente, llevaba varios días sin dormir bien y necesitaba descansar.


	4. Pequeña hermana mayor

Algunas semanas después del nacimiento de Magic, Sky estaba de vuelta en la escuela, yo me había tomado unos días para cuidar a mi nuevo bebé y Red Dark continuaba con su trabajo a medio tiempo, hablamos con los padres de Red Dark y decidimos organizar una visita ese fin de semana, haríamos una cena especial, les mostraríamos la ciudad e incluso les dije que podían conocer a mis padres si querían, Sky se estaba tomando bastante bien cuidar de su hermano cuando no podíamos prestarle atención, además parecía bastante contenta con la visita de sus abuelos, el único problema es que Sky se estresa mucho cuando tenemos visitas, se siente incómoda y a veces llora durante algunas horas en su habitación.

Ya era casi de noche y yo estaba organizando la cena, Red Dark estaba buscando a sus padres a la entrada de la ciudad y Sky jugaba un rato con Magic, normalmente no la dejaría mucho tiempo sola con él pero no tenía muchas opciones, me había retrasado un poco con la cena y aún faltaba más o menos una hora para que estuviera lista, de repente entraron a casa Red Dark y sus padres, me tomé un minuto para saludarlos y luego volví a la cocina, Sky les presentó a Magic y charlaron un rato mientras servía la cena.

-Lamento la demora –dije apenada cuando por fin estaba lista la cena y los invité a sentarse.

-Descuida cariño todo está bien –dijo el padre de Red Dark bastante contento de que estuviera lista la cena.

-No tuvimos tiempo de conocernos Sweetie, además queremos disculparnos por… bueno la forma en que actuamos –dijo su madre.

-No se preocupen, todo está perdonado –dije felizmente.

-Red Dark nos dijo que trabajas para la Princesa Celestia, ¿es cierto? –preguntó impresionado su padre.

-Sí, así es, soy su consejera, le ayudo en las decoraciones para los eventos del castillo y como los demás consejeros discutimos sobre temas importantes –expliqué.

-Y dime, ¿la Princesa toma en cuenta sus opiniones? –preguntó su madre.

-Bueno si, hace un tiempo discutíamos que podíamos hacer para ahorrar energía en la gran gala de Galope, yo sugerí que se usaran luciérnagas y papel brillante para reflejar la luz, el evento quedó muy bien –conté.

-Que interesante –dijo su madre.

-Ahora, ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco de ti Sky? –dijo amablemente el padre de Red Dark, dichas palabras cortaron con rapidez el entusiasmo de Sky a la hora de comer, la tímida potrilla se sonrojo y se estremeció un poco.

-Lo siento Sky es algo tímida –expliqué.

-Tranquila Sky, dime ¿tienes muchos amigos en tu escuela? –continuó el padre de Red Dark intentando no sonar intimidante.

-Tengo algunos, a veces jugamos en el recreo –dijo en tono muy bajo y temeroso Sky.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? –preguntó el padre de Red Dark.

-Me gusta leer y volar –dijo Sky mostrando sus alas en la última palabra.

-En realidad no vuela desde el incidente –dijo nervioso Red Dark.

-¡Pero puedo volar! –dijo Sky sintiéndose limitada.

-No hace falta alzar la voz señorita –dijo Red Dark en cierta forma asumiendo mi papel.

-Y ¿Ustedes que opinan de Canterlot? –pregunté con el ánimo de romper el silencio provocado por la tensa charla con Sky y el algo tenso momento después del regaño.

-Es una ciudad muy bonita, no pareciera tener desperfectos –comentó la madre de Red Dark.

-Mañana podemos hacer un recorrido –expliqué alegremente, la conversación no cambió mucho hasta terminar de cenar, más tarde nos tomamos un rato para charlar en la sala pero como ya se hacía tarde decidimos ir a dormir, lo complicado de esa noche fue que teníamos invitados y ya habíamos organizado la habitación sobrante para nuestro nuevo hijo, aun no la usaba pero pronto los trasladaríamos allí, le ofrecimos a los padres de Red Dark la habitación de Sky, mientras que nosotros cuatro dormiríamos en el cuarto de Red Dark y mío. Las noches como esta suelen estresar mucho a mi hija, en especial cuando la sacan de su propio cuarto, a pesar de todo se había quedado dormida, estaba acostada en medio de los dos con ambos ojos cerrados y casi buscando abrazar algo o alguien.

-Te molesta si pregunto a qué se debió el regaño –pregunté en tono bajo.

-Hace días estabas muy molesta cuando intentó volar, quise desalentarla un poco –explicó el pegaso.

-No sé si sea lo mejor, Sky es pegaso después de todo –dije en tono preocupado.

-No te entiendo Sweetie, un día piensas que volar es malo, al siguiente piensas que es bueno, y no es la primera vez que cambias bruscamente de opinión –explicó algo regañón Red Dark.

-No lo sé, a veces cometo errores –expliqué sin saber que decir.

-No te gustó que la desalentara, ¿verdad? –preguntó Red Dark.

-En realidad no y pienso que la hiciste sentir mal –contesté.

-Muy bien Sweetie, estoy muy feliz de que todo esté perdonado y de que te relajes más, pero si queremos que esta familia funcione vamos a tener que ponernos de acuerdo –contestó Red Dark antes de despedirse para dormir.

Al día siguiente decidimos levantarnos temprano para poder hacer el recorrido que habíamos planeado con anterioridad, Canterlot es una ciudad grande y tiene muchos lugares bonitos, esperaba que los padres de Red Dark se llevaran una buena impresión del lugar donde vivíamos, era además la primera vez que salíamos a dar un paseo con nuestros dos hijos.

Comenzamos por la entrada de la ciudad, Canterlot no es una ciudad a la que puedas llegar con facilidad, por lo menos galopando, ya que se encuentra en una montaña, aun así con algo de esfuerzo se puede llegar sin mayores contratiempos, nos dimos una vuelta por los barrios más pintorescos de la ciudad, visitamos algunos restaurantes famosos e incluso nos detuvimos en uno a almorzar, es cierto que pocas cosas en la capital de Equestria son baratas y los restaurantes importantes no son la excepción, después pasamos por algunos museos, donde la historia de Equestria se exhibe con mucho orgullo, más que en ningún otro sitio de la ciudad, nos dimos también una vuelta por los hermosos parques y finalmente nos acercamos al castillo, el castillo es muy importante para la ciudad, no solo es el lugar donde habitan y gobiernan las princesas, donde se llevan a cabo importantes eventos, es también una escuela, posiblemente la más prestigiosa para unicornios, una escuela que desde hace siglos ha sido reconocida por formar auténticos expertos en magia.

-¿Crees que Magic Gift llegue a estudiar aquí? –preguntó la madre de Red Dark mientras apreciábamos la entrada de la escuela.

-Eso espero –contesté mirando el lugar con orgullo.

-Creo que es todo lo más importante en Canterlot –dije.

-Pues que suerte porque ya es hora de irnos, muchas gracias por mostrarnos la ciudad y te ofrecemos disculpas otra vez Sweetie por lo del otro día –dijo su madre justo antes de tomar rumbo de vuelta a casa.

-Creo que todo salió bien –dije mientras observaba como se alejaban a la distancia.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, nunca te había visto tan tranquila –dijo Red Dark golpeándome suavemente la espalda.

-Mami ¿qué quisiste decir con qué esperas que Magic estudie aquí? –preguntó Sky.

-Es una buena escuela y me encantaría que uno de mis hijos estudiara aquí –contesté sin darme mucha cuenta de lo que decía.

-¿Uno de tus hijos? –preguntó Sky justo antes de molestarse y empezar a caminar más rápido que Red Dark y yo, no nos dijo nada durante el resto del trayecto a casa.

-¿Crees que dije algo malo? –le pregunté a Red Dark notando el evidente enojo de mi hija.

-Creo que empiezas a demostrar favoritismo –explicó, decidí no hacer mucho más esa tarde y esperar hasta la hora de dormir para extraerle un poco de información a Sky, aunque para ser honesta es bastante fácil adivinar qué le pasa.

Cuando era hora de dormir, como de costumbre me acerqué a su habitación, con la sorpresa de que ya estaba metida en su cama y no expectante a escuchar un cuento como de costumbre.

-Sky ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? –pregunté algo extrañada por su desinterés.

-¿No tiene que contarle una historia a Magic primero? –preguntó enojada.

-Magic ya está dormido –contesté sin reclamar.

-Quizá debas vigilarlo mientras duerme, los unicornios bebe suelen tener ataques de magia –comentó en el mismo tono Sky.

-No es necesario –expliqué rápidamente.

-¿Entonces Magic puede hacer toda la magia que quiera pero yo no puedo volar? –continuó preguntando Sky.

-No, no es por eso, si tienen ataques de magia los tienen despiertos, además tu si puedes volar y no hace falta que me hables así –expliqué comenzando a enojarme un poco.

-Parece que sabes mucho sobre unicornios –dijo Sky.

-Pues, yo soy unicornio –contesté.

-Te felicito –dijo burlesca y sarcásticamente Sky justo antes de darse la vuelta para darme la espalda.

-Sky, ven aquí ahora –ordené.

-Tengo sueño –reclamó la potrilla.

-No es una opción, es una orden señorita –dije comenzando a subir el tono, acto seguido y con algo de temor Sky comenzó a acercarse a mí.

-¿Crees que por ser unicornio no te quiero? –pregunté.

-Creo que vas a querer más a Magic que a mí –explicó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar tal tontería? –pregunté ofendida por su respuesta.

-No me dejas volar, hablas mucho de esa escuela para unicornios, me abandonaste hace días en Baltimare para tener un bebe –enumeró Sky, por mucho que odiara admitirlo no era algo tan ilógico, más aun considerando que nunca le expliqué muy bien todo eso.

-Sky, no pienses así, yo los quiero igual a todos –intenté explicar.

-No te creo –dijo fríamente Sky, esas palabras me lastimaron, fue muy doloroso sentir que me hija no creía lo que le estaba diciendo y en cierta forma tenía razones para hacerlo, no quise decir nada más ya que no pude hacer más que llorar antes de irme de la habitación, me sentía muy mal, no quería actuar de esa forma, no quería hacerla sentir mal, me dejé llevar por la emoción de tener un hijo de mi misma raza que pudiera aprender de mí, algo que Sky por mucho que deseara no podría hacer totalmente, sentí que me comportaba de forma egoísta y nada equitativa.

-No te estreses tanto por eso, Sky lo olvidará pronto, solo intenta no hacer tan evidente tu emoción cuando estés frente a ella –dijo Red Dark.

-Eso me suena a mentir –dije.

-Dime algo, con toda sinceridad ¿te sientes emocionada de tener un unicornio? –preguntó Red Dark, me tomé un momento para suspirar y pensar.

-Si –contesté.

-Entonces debes entender que por muy honesta que quieras ser Sky no va a aceptar eso y siempre se sentirá celosa –explicó, eso tenía sentido en cierta forma pero no podía evitar sentir que seguía haciendo algo mal, es realmente difícil ponerme en el lugar de mi hija considerando que nunca tuve hermanos y nunca rivalicé realmente con la atención de nadie.


	5. Un toque de magia

Algunos dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, otros dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando estás ocupado, algunos otros afirman que el tiempo es siempre igual, yo en este caso apoyo la segunda teoría, ha sido quizá el año más agotador de mi vida, pero puedo decir que lo he superado, durante este último año fui ascendida en mi trabajo en la escuela, por fin lo que deseaba, dictar asignaturas más avanzadas con estudiantes más maduros, el problema es que el contenido de esas asignaturas no es exactamente pan comido y preparar cada clase es algo agotador, en cambio en el castillo hemos estado bastante tranquilos, las locuras comienzan cuando vuelvo a casa, algunas veces es las 5 P.M. otras veces no tengo tanta suerte y llego una o dos horas más tarde, a veces deseo únicamente recostarme en el sofá un rato, pero soy madre de dos hijos y no puedo darme ese lujo, afortunadamente Red Dark prepara la tres comidas, limpia la casa y cuida la mayor parte del día a nuestros hijos, sin embargo cuando llego ayudo un poco a Sky con sus asuntos escolares y cuido un rato de Magic, sino tengo trabajos o exámenes que calificar me voy a dormir temprano, en caso contrario me quedo un par de horas entre los ronquidos del resto de mi familia trabajando, como dije ha sido muy agotador, pero nada que pueda conmigo, por suerte hemos terminado clases por el momento en la escuela y tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Un buen día llegué a casa a medio día, por suerte tenía la tarde libre, Sky había terminado de almorzar y estaba en la sala con sus libros de estudio mientras su hermano menor quién estaba aprendiendo a hablar jugaba un poco en el sillón.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? –preguntó Red Dark mientras servía el almuerzo.

-Atareada, quise adelantar todos mis pendientes para volver a casa temprano, sé que has estado ocupado cuidando de los niños y necesitas ayuda –contesté.

-Así es, normalmente en la tarde ayudo a Sky con su tarea mientras Magic toma una siesta, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de salir a volar un rato –explicó.

-Cuando terminen la tarea puedo quedarme a cuidar a Magic –propuse.

-Me parece perfecto –dijo Red Dark.

-¡Mamá, papá, vengan rápido! –gritó Sky desde la sala asustándonos un poco, haciendo que corriéramos de inmediato, allí encontré algo que me impactó un poco, había un libro de texto flotando rodeado de un aura color verde, en el sillón estaba Magic con el mismo color de aura en su cuerno riéndose por su acto algo burlesco hacia su hermana.

-¡Yo estaba leyendo eso! –dijo Sky quejándose, Sky ya no era tan pequeña, en un año había crecido un poco, ahora era muy responsable pero aún era algo inmadura y apegada a nosotros, al menos notamos que tenía varios amigos en la escuela.

La extraña escena fue interrumpida cuando Red Dark tomó a Magic asustándolo un poco, el susto hizo que el libro flotante cayera al suelo.

-¡Mi hijo sabe magia! –dije emocionada, Red Dark no quiso hacer comentario alguno, unos segundos después entendí porque, Sky nos miraba enojada por la forma en que nos tomamos la escena, no solo estábamos prestándole mucha atención a su hermano menor, sino que además la desconcentramos e incomodamos. Un rato más tarde como habían planeado Sky y su padre salieron a dar un paseo, yo me quedé en casa algo extasiada por Magic quién estaba aprendiendo a controlar su magia, estaba conmovida por ver a una criatura tan pequeña y adorable hacer magia, podría decirse que quedé perdidamente enamorada, pasamos así un buen rato simplemente mirándolo intentado hacer magia mientras yo le dirigía algunas palabras de aliento que quizá no entendía, pasó más o menos una hora cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta del frente, entró entonces una furiosa pegaso sin decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera un forzoso saludo, solo emprendió camino escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, detrás de ella un no muy feliz pegaso que parecía portar malas noticias.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo? –pregunté ignorando lo ocurrido segundos atrás.

-No del todo bien, Sky estaba bastante enojada y simplemente empezó a volar muy rápido hasta que chocó con otro pegaso en el cielo, nadie salió herido pero no fue nada agradable –contó.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? –pregunté.

-Bueno verás, cuando llevábamos un rato en el cielo, empecé a elogiarla por su forma de volar, después de eso comenzó a preguntarme porque te habías emocionado tanto por un libro flotando, yo intenté explicarle que es un acontecimiento importante para un unicornio hacer magia por primera vez, después de eso ella hizo la comparación directa con los pegasos y dijo que tu solo te enojaste cuando ella voló por primera vez y que ni siquiera la viste, después de eso se puso histérica parecía querer golpear algo y se puso más agresiva hasta que se calmó un poco un rato después –contó el pegaso.

-Esto es malo, Sky se está volviendo cada vez más celosa y ya no es la niña pequeña que llora cuando se siente mal, ahora expresa las cosas de otra forma –comenté.

-¿Se te ocurre algo? –preguntó.

-Solo una idea, y no sé si funcione –expliqué.

-Se me ocurre ponerme alas temporales y volar con Sky durante una tarde, quizá eso le quite algo de celos –comenté.

-A mí se me ocurren por lo menos tres problemas con tu idea –respondió Red Dark.

-Estás exagerando –dije.

-Primer problema, ¿cómo puedes ponerte alas temporales? Segundo problema, suponiendo que las tuvieses ¿sabrías volar?, Tercer problema, suponiendo que sabes volar y tienes alas saltará tu instinto maternal en el aire y ella se molestará aún más contigo –comentó.

-Vaya, cuando dices algo lo dices en serio, pero sigo pensando que exageras –comenté.

-Inténtalo si quieres, de todas formas no tienes mucho que perder, solo procura no hacerte daño –dijo Red Dark.

Tenía algo de razón pues un hechizo para crear alas temporales no es nada sencillo, por suerte trabajo en una escuela de magia y encontrar a alguien que sepa y lo haya hecho antes no es muy complicado, ignorando lo ocurrido con Sky ese día para centrarme en mi nuevo plan, esperé a ir a trabajar al día siguiente, a esas alturas no habían estudiantes pero si profesores y casi siempre dispuestos a ayudar, el problema era explicarles la razón, pero de alguna forma mis rebuscadas explicaciones dieron frutos.

-El hechizo salió bien, dura 24 horas, espero que te sirva para decorar el salón principal del castillo, ¿no podías utilizar una escalera? –preguntó la maestra a la que le pedí el favor justo después de ejecutar un hechizo que me dio brillantes alas de mariposa.

-Donamos todas las que teníamos a la caridad –expliqué improvisadamente.

-Ajá –contestó extrañada mientras se marchaba sin pensar más en el tema. Como se me hacía algo tarde para ir a almorzar me fui a casa, quise ser traviesa e irme volando así además llegaría más rápido, ya quería ver el rostro de Sky y Red Dark cuando me vieran.

Llegué a casa en pocos minutos, quizá el doble o triple de rápido que caminando, puse una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tarareando entré a casa para toparme con un pegaso color rojo que no me dejó atravesar más allá de tres metros de la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Red Dark sin saludar ni nada por el estilo antes, en ese momento mi euforia se bajó, por otro lado supuse que no era algo tan grave y pensaba que de cualquier forma mis alas temporales opacarían las malas noticias.

-Recibí una carta de la escuela de Sky –dijo en tono de preocupación.

-Toma, yo ya la leí –dijo justo antes de pasarme el trozo de papel.

_Señor Red Dark y señora Sweetie Dash, lamento comunicar mediante esta carta, que su hija Sky Dash ha estado incurriendo en faltas disciplinarias el último par de días, se le ha llamado la atención por parte de sus maestros y ha sido citada a la oficina del director en dos ocasiones sin ninguna mejoría aparente, no hemos tenido otra alternativa que suspenderla durante un día de clases completo y esperamos que puedan asistir a nuestras instalaciones en la tarde de hoy para hablar sobre el comportamiento de su hija, si sus conductas persisten tendrá que ser expulsada de nuestra escuela._

_Gracias por su atención._

_Dirección general_

_Canterlot, Equestria._

Tantos sentimientos mezclados a la vez, me sentía más decepcionada que nunca en mi vida y sentía unas terribles ganas de gritarle a Sky, además estaba asustada de lo que tenía que enfrentar, nada más y nada menos que un reunión donde cuestionarían nuestro trabajo como padres, sin mencionar el hecho de que no sabía con certeza que había ocurrido e imaginaba que Red Dark tampoco lo sabía, pero con solo reflexionar un momento uno se lo puede imaginar.

-¡Sky, baja aquí en este instante! –grité como nunca antes en toda mi vida, fue tan aterrador el grito que tambaleó un jarrón de la sala, Magic despertó de su siesta e incluso Red Dark quien estaba a mi lado casi quiso apartarse de mí y quedó boquiabierto, parecía que me saldría espuma por la boca de lo enfadada que estaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! –grité sin ninguna piedad mientras sostenía el odioso pedazo de papel en la cara de Sky. La potrilla no dijo palabra alguna simplemente se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¡Te acabo de hacer una pregunta y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! –grité nuevamente sin ninguna piedad, la potrillas hizo caso omiso y continuó caminando hasta su habitación.

-¡Bien no digas nada si no quieres, pero estás castigada! –concluí, Red Dark me miró extrañado.

-Jamás te había visto así antes –dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este extremo –dije ya mucho más calmada pero comenzando a llorar.

-Llegaremos a una solución –dijo Red Dark intentando reanimarme.

-Eso espero, y ya tengo un buen castigo en mente –dije sonando un poco malvada en la última parte.


	6. ¡Tú no eres así!

Los nervios son una sensación muy extraña, yo diría que en muchos casos desagradable, es como si sintieras que cualquier cosa puede salir mal en cualquier instante, el corazón te late tan rápido que casi quieres poner tus pezuñas en tu pecho para evitar que se salga, empiezas a sudar y es normal temblar un poco, no es la primera vez que me siento tan nerviosa, pero es la primera vez que me siento tan nerviosa en el papel de madre, Red Dark y yo decidimos ir hasta la escuela, si estábamos los dos se reducían a 0 los mal entendidos y si creían que faltaba interés de nuestra parte difícilmente habría otra forma de refutarlo, mis padres accedieron a cuidar y sobre todo a vigilar a mi castigada hija, tan solo había una cosa extraña, tenía alas en mi lomo, muy posiblemente lanzarían comentarios acerca de eso y peor aún creerían que estoy loca.

Al llegar estaba todo muy solitario, creo que en las tardes suelen ir algunos potrillos a realizar actividades extracurriculares y los maestros utilizan el tiempo para calificar evaluaciones y tareas y organizar los salones, al parecer nos reuniríamos tanto con la maestra del grupo de Sky como con el director de la escuela aunque la carta no era muy clara en ese sentido, de todas formas me sentía aterrada.

-¿Ustedes son los padres de Sky? –preguntó una pony con mucha seriedad.

-Si señora –contesté nerviosa.

-Bien, síganme –indicó, nos hizo pasar a un salón de clases muy callado, allí estaba además el director de la escuela, estaban dos asientos para que pudiéramos sentarnos.

-Buenas tardes, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de su hija –dijo el director yendo directamente al punto.

-En la mañana estábamos haciendo una actividad en clase, la actividad consistía en mencionar las cualidades de cada raza pony… -comenzó a contar la maestra, no necesitaba ni una palabra más para entender hacia donde iba el asunto, aun así me interesaba conocer la historia completa.

-Sky cambió un poco la dinámica de la clase mencionando defectos de los unicornios, fue muy grosera tanto que hizo llorar a algunos de sus compañeros, tan solo le llamé la atención esperando que fuera solo un comportamiento algo anormal nada más, más tarde en el recreo hubo una pelea entre los unicornios y los pegasos de la escuela, hubo muchos golpes, cerca de 20 estudiantes terminaron en la oficina del director y casi todos afirmaron que Sky comenzó la pelea –continuó, a cada palabra me desesperaba más.

-¿Es todo? –preguntó Red Dark.

-¿Le parece poco señor? –preguntó indignada la maestra.

-No, no es todo, más tarde mientras les dimos un espacio a los estudiantes para jugar y Sky no tuvo una mejor idea que jugarle bromas a todos sus compañeros unicornios –concluyó.

-En el tiempo que su hija lleva estudiando aquí nunca se comportó de esa forma, ¿tienen alguna idea de que le ocurre? –añadió la maestra, Red Dark y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y cuando supimos que conocíamos la respuesta a esa pregunta el habló.

-Sky acaba de tener un hermano y es unicornio –dijo el pegaso.

-Entiendo, pero me temo que a pesar de eso su comportamiento debe cambiar –explicó el director.

-Lo sabemos, pero no estamos seguros de que debemos hacer, entiéndanos no estamos siendo malos padres –dije empezando a sonar triste.

-No se preocupe, no pensamos eso, aunque sugerimos que Sky esté en una terapia psicológica durante un tiempo –explicó.

-Nos parece bien –dijo Red Dark asumiendo que estaría de acuerdo también, no es que no lo esté pero no dejaba de asustarme.

-Por cierto, sería excelente que hablaran con ella al respecto y creemos que quizá necesite un tiempo con sus padres para reflexionar por eso ojala puedan aprovechar el día de suspensión que tiene –explicó, de repente comencé a llorar.

-¿Le pasa algo señora? –preguntó sin demostrar excesivo interés la maestra.

-Lo siento, es que nunca pensé que mi hija fuera suspendida, siempre se ha portado bien –dije aun llorando un poco.

-Descuide no pensamos juzgarla por ello, pero estábamos pensando que se involucraran también en la terapia psicológica –continuó.

-Me parece bien, pero será algo difícil con mi trabajo –expliqué.

-Encontraremos un espacio, bien eso es todo lo que teníamos que comentar, siéntanse orgullosos de saber que su hija es una excelente estudiante –dijo amablemente el director antes de despedirse, esa última frase me hizo sentir algo mejor, pero aún me sentía terrible y quería tener una dura charla con Sky a la vez que le dejara algo no que fuera simple agresión, pero sería complicado.

Pasé todo el camino de regreso a casa pensando en que le iba a decir exactamente a Sky, era complicado, si sonaba demasiado agresiva solo iba a conseguir asustarla y que no entendiera mi punto, aunque de cierta forma eso de gritarle ya lo habíamos superado un poco, por otra parte si no sonaba agresiva y simplemente era la madre comprensiva de siempre pensaría que lo que hizo no estaba tan mal, cosa que ciertamente no era cierta, no a muchos niños los suspenden de la escuela, normalmente son los que tienen padres más desatentos, lo cierto es que debía decirle algo que calara hondo en ella de alguna forma.

-Sky tenemos que hablar, muy seriamente –dije en tono bajo entrando a su habitación.

-¿No tuviste suficiente con gritarme como demente al medio día? –preguntó desanimada la potrilla mientras leía un libro.

-No, quiero decir, estaba muy enojada, pero tenemos que hablar –expliqué.

-Está bien, solo no me grites, por favor –pidió, en cierta forma entendí sus exigencias, por otro lado en algún punto tendría que sonar regañona, era eso o llegar hasta el fondo de lo que sentía.

-Trato hecho –contesté a lo que Sky se dispuso a escucharme.

-Me contaron en la escuela que tienes problemas con los unicornios, ¿te han hecho algo malo? –pregunté.

-Solo uno, me quitó a mi madre –explicó tajantemente.

-¿Quieres sacarte esa tontería de la cabeza? Sabes que no es cierto –dije empezándome a enojar por lo dicho.

-Y ¿Tú quieres dejar de pensar que todo lo que siento es una tontería? –contestó algo agresiva.

-No me levantes la voz jovencita –dije.

-Pensé que teníamos un trato, cada vez que uno de ustedes me ha preguntado cómo me siento me han dicho que es una tontería, explícame ¿por qué es una tontería? –dijo.

-Está bien lo siento, quizá he sido un poco insensible, pienso que es una tontería porque te quiero sin importar tu raza –expliqué.

-Cuando nació Magic te brillaban los ojos y saltabas de alegría –comenzó a contar.

-Sentí lo mismo contigo –contesté.

-No te molestaste en verme volar por primera vez, al contrario casi me lo prohíbes –continuó.

-Bueno yo…. –contesté sin saber que decir.

-Ya estás buscándole escuela para Magic y parece que es tu sueño que uno de tus hijos estudié allí –continuó.

-Yo… -de nuevo me quedé muda.

-¿Quieres admitir que si fuera unicornio me tratarías diferente? –preguntó.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –grité.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo –gritó ella.

-Tú no estás ayudando –dije intentando bajar el tono.

-Bien, responde una pregunta… -comenzó.

-Te ahorraré tiempo, la respuesta es sí, cuando íbamos a tener me hubiese gustado que fueras unicornio –dije quebrando mi voz a cada palabra.

-¿Cómo supiste que te preguntaría eso? –preguntó sorprendida Sky por mi reacción y por mi respuesta.

-Si yo fuera tú me preguntaría lo mismo, además te conozco desde que naciste y sé muy bien que es lo que hace sentir mal a mi pequeña –dije mientras no paraba de soltar lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó mucho más calmada.

-Porque tienes toda la razón, te he tratado muy diferente como si los pegasos no valieran la pena, pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar eso –expliqué mientras decidida extendí mis temporales alas de mariposa con actitud decidida.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó confundida.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que tú y yo volaremos, juntas, justamente ahora –continué, sin darle opción a Sky la arrastré afuera donde comencé a levantar vuelo.

-¿Qué esperas cariño? –pregunté mientras daba un par de vueltas feliz.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó confundida Sky.

-Totalmente, vamos deja de parlotear y mueve esas alas –dije empezando a dejarme de preocupar por lo que decía, al principio estuvimos volando con velocidad una al lado de la otra en línea casi recta, me tambaleaba cada tanto pero llevaba un poco el control.

-Debes tener cuidado –dijo Sky.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –contesté, los papeles parece que comenzaban a cambiar, continuamos volando, nos empezamos a divertir en especial al ver que los pegasos la pasaban muy bien allá arriba donde otras criaturas difícilmente llegaban, era increíble la sensación de velocidad y vértigo, las piruetas, la libertad, en pocos minutos creo que había logrado forjar el vínculo que deseaba entre Sky y yo, todo iba bastante bien hasta que de repente me choqué por accidente con una construcción, lo que inevitablemente dañó una de mis frágiles alas temporales.

-¡Sky ayúdame! –grité en un inútil intento por aletear el ala que no estaba dañada, Sky voló hasta mi al notar que caía con velocidad, estábamos a 20 quizá más metros de altura, sin duda caer desde esa altura era mortal.

-¡Pesas mucho! –gritó Sky mientras inútilmente intentó evitar mi caída, con una leve disminución en mi velocidad continué cayendo, el suelo no estaba muy lejos y se empezaba a ver con claridad.

-¡Mamá, eres unicornio ¿lo olvidas?! –gritó Sky al verse obligada a soltarme y verme caer.

-Oh cierto –dije justo antes de hacer brillar mi cuerno para parar mi caída la cual había sido detenida justo a tiempo, cuando prácticamente me congelé en el aire vi el suelo a solo un par de metros de mí, finalmente después de un par de segundos me dejé caer en un suave impacto.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sky mientras abría mis ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de estas cosas –expliqué, mirando los dos despedazados trozos de alas que tenía en mi espalda.

-¿Hiciste todo eso por mí? –preguntó Sky ilusionada.

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunté.

-Ponerte alas temporales, volar conmigo, divertirte a pesar de que te podías lastimar –contestó.

-Claro que lo hice por ti, es lo menos que podía hacer después de la forma en que te traté.

-Yo tampoco me he portado muy bien últimamente –dijo arrepentida Sky.

-Lo sé, hablaremos de eso luego, solo espero que entiendas que el hecho de que seamos de diferentes razas no impide que te quiera mucho, además lamento que odies a los unicornios –dije desilusionándome en la última parte.

-No los odio, es solo que a veces parece que se divirtieran más que los pegasos –explicó.

-¿Es una broma? Jamás me había divertido tanto en toda mi vida, ustedes los pegasos tienen mucha suerte –dije emocionada.

-No tanta, si fuera pegaso ya no tendría mamá –dijo derramando lágrimas Sky.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de que no hay razón para estar celosa? –dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Creo que sí, no importa de qué raza seas siempre tendrás cualidades únicas –comentó.

-¿Y….? –pregunté esperando que completara su respuesta.

-Y tus padres te van a querer igual –completó.

-Esa es mi hija –dije felizmente mientras la abrazaba.

-Muy bien, vámonos a casa, tu padre y yo vigilaremos que hagas tus tareas mientras estás suspendida y nos ayudarás cuidando de tu hermano, ah y también organizando toda la casa de arriba abajo –comenté imponiéndome un poco y notando como se decepcionaba Sky.

-Y tienes que prometerme que no volverás a portarte de esa forma en la escuela –dije mientras paramos la caminata.

-Lo haré si prometes no volver a hacer algo tan peligroso –dijo Sky.

-Trato hecho –dije riéndome un poco y abrazándola de nuevo, lo creyera o no solo hizo falta que estuviera al borde de la muerte para que mi hija reaccionara, bueno ahora que lo pienso si hubiese sabido que podía morir mejor le hubiese gritado, en cualquier caso seguramente las cosas empezarían a cambiar entre nosotras.


	7. No es tan fácil

Todo cambió muy rápido desde aquella curiosa y quizá necesaria experiencia, Sky dejó de comportarse mal y ciertamente un par de sesiones psicológicas fueron suficientes para calmar la situación, se disculpó con sus compañeros y cumplió con sus castigos, estaba aliviada de que todo hubiese pasado, pero habían más novedades, Magic había crecido un poco tenía ya casi un año y había aprendido a hablar, mejor aún estaba comenzando a enseñarla algo de magia sencilla, aunque aún no sabía controlarla de vez en cuando levitaba cosas y provocada algún desastre en casa, tuvimos que empezar a restringirle un poco la magia o nos volvería locos, comenzó a volverse algo más independiente y era bastante curioso, además de cariñoso, eso sí, costaba bastante hacerlo dormir ya que era muy inquieto y algo miedoso.

Era una tarde de invierno, en esa época Canterlot era muy bello pero a veces la nieve dificultaba el transporte y por lo tanto mi regreso a casa, estaba tardando más de lo usual.

-¡Ya llegué familia! –dije feliz al abrir la puerta.

-Qué suerte, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía –dijo Red Dark un poco en broma.

-No exageres –contesté.

-¿Dónde están mis bebes? –pregunté emocionada por querer verlos.

-En sus habitaciones, ¿puedes decirles que bajen a comer? La cena se enfría –contestó, después eso y entre risas bajaron las escaleras para disponerse a cenar con nosotros.

-Papi ¿Qué son esas cosas extrañas que tiene Sky en la espalda? –preguntó inocentemente Magic.

-Son alas, y no son extrañas, son muy útiles, mira yo también tengo –contestó Red Dark mostrando sus alas.

-Se ven graciosas –dijo Magic mientras se reía.

-¿Graciosas? –preguntó algo lastimada Sky.

-Y ¿por qué su melena es tan rara? –continuó preguntando lleno de curiosidad Magic.

-Mi melena no tiene nada de raro –dijo Sky sintiéndose mal, esa conversación no trascendió, simplemente se guardó silencio casi el resto de la cena, al terminar Sky fue a su habitación a leer un libro como de costumbre, mientras Magic se quedó con su padre y yo en la sala jugando un rato, más o menos una hora después se levantó y subió al segundo piso, volvió poco después algo triste.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? –pregunté un poco preocupada.

-Sky no quiere jugar conmigo –dijo desanimado el unicornio, ante esas palabras subí hasta su habitación para hablarle.

-¿Por qué no quieres jugar con tu hermano Sky? –pregunté mientras la veía muy concentrada en un libro de fantasía.

-Porque dijo que mi melena era rara, además no sé qué podemos jugar –explicó.

-Él no lo dijo en serio, estoy segura, y seguro que algo se les ocurrirá –contesté.

-Está bien –contestó algo obligada, minutos después estaban juntos en la sala de estar donde yo en la mesa calificaba algunos trabajos y leía algunos textos mientras Red Dark leía el periódico.

-¿A qué quieres jugar hermanito? –preguntó Sky mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la sala.

-Mmmm ¡ya se! –dijo emocionado mientras se subía al lomo de Sky y tomaba los extremos de sus alas estiradas.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –preguntó algo asustada Sky.

-Eres una pony, ¿no? –dijo Magic de forma algo altanera.

-Sí, pero eso duele, ¡suéltame! –contestó, acto seguido algo enfadada lo catapultó desde su lomo hasta el sofá de forma algo violenta lo que hizo que el potrillo estallara en lágrimas.

-¡Sky debes tener más cuidado! –dijo algo enojado Red Dark quien intentaba consolar a su hijo.

-¡Pero el comenzó! Mamá, díselo –solicitó Sky.

-Hazle caso a tu padre cariño –dije aún concentrada en lo que hacía, no ocurrió mucho más esa noche, el golpe que se llevó Magic no lo lastimó mucho, pero siendo un potrillo asustadizo ese tipo de cosas lo hacen sentir mal, Sky estaba algo molesta y refunfuñaba cada vez que escuchaba a su hermano menor llorar como si se estuviese desangrando o algo así.

-No va a ser fácil hacer que se duerma –le comenté entrando a su habitación lentamente.

-¿Entonces es mi culpa cierto? Yo no hice nada, Magic me estaba lastimando –dijo Sky enojada por no haber justicia en el asunto.

-Lo se cariño, pero es tu hermano menor, debes ser cuidadosa con él –expliqué.

-Pero cada vez que yo hago algo mal me regañan y a él no le dicen nada –reclamó de nuevo Sky.

-Es cierto, eso es porque eres mucho más madura que él y no sabe muy bien lo que está bien y está mal, pero tú puedes enseñarle –expliqué.

-No sé si quiera que se me acerque de nuevo –comentó enojada Sky.

-Cariño no seas tan dura con él –dije justo antes de despedirme para dormir, estaba empezando a notar desde esa noche porque los hermanos se suelen llevar mal, los hermanos menores hacen enfadar sin querer a los mayores y estos no les tienen paciencia, por lo menos hasta que ambos alcanzan un nivel de madurez adecuado.

A la mañana siguiente despertamos todos con normalidad, excepto por algo que no era normal, Magic no había salido de su cama, estaba pálido y tenía fiebre, además de toser cada cierto tiempo y estornudar.

-Magic está resfriado, creo que hacía mucho frio anoche –expliqué al verlo.

-¿Puedes prepararle algo de sopa caliente? –pregunté.

-Está bien, pero no sé si pueda estar atento de él todo el día, pensaba arreglar toda la casa –contestó Red Dark.

-De acuerdo, Sky puede ayudarte a cuidarlo –propuse.

-No me gusta que vayas a trabajar con este clima cariño –dijo preocupado Red Dark.

-Tranquilo estaré bien, además si algo me llega a pasar la Princesa mandará ayuda de inmediato –contesté.

-Bueno eso me hace sentir mejor, que tengas un buen día –dijo Red Dark.

-Gracias, igual tú –contesté justo antes de irme.

-Sky necesito que me hagas un favor, tu hermano está enfermo y necesito que lo cuides mientras hago algunas cosas en la casa –explicó Red Dark pocos minutos después de mi partida cuando Sky se había levantado.

-¿Tengo qué hacerlo? –preguntó algo asqueada por la idea Sky.

-Tu hermano es muy asustadizo y se sentirá triste sin nadie que esté a su lado, además debe guardar cama y cuidarse para que se recupere –explicó el pegaso.

-Está bien –dijo algo obligada Sky.

-Ah y cariño… se me amable con él, no quiere hacerte daño, solo estaba jugando anoche –dijo Red Dark, Sky aceptó sin decir nada y se fue a la habitación de Magic mientras su padre iba a la cocina a preparar sopa caliente para él.

-Buenos días Magic ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo Sky intentando ser positiva.

-Mal –contestó tajantemente su hermano mientras tosía.

-Bien, ya que no necesitas nada te dejaré tranquilo –dijo Sky esperando haberse librado de tan aburrida tarea.

-Espera… -dijo su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Sky.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo? –preguntó triste Magic.

-No te va a pasar nada –contestó Sky justo antes de marcharse de la habitación, todo parecía ir según el plan de la pegaso, hasta que pasados un par de minutos comenzó a llorar con la mala suerte de que su padre se estaba acercando con la sopa.

-Sky, ven acá por favor –pidió su padre.

-Te pedí que cuidaras a Magic –reclamó Red Dark.

-No es mi culpa que sea un llorón –se excusó Sky.

-Por eso necesito que lo cuides, por favor sé que puedes hacerlo –pidió Red Dark sonando más amable que la primera vez.

-Está bien –dijo Sky.

-Gracias, ahora llévale esta sopa y has que se la tome completa –explicó dándole la sopa a Sky.

-Bien hermanito, es hora de la sopa –dijo Sky entrando en la habitación de Magic.

-¡No quiero sopa! –reclamó Magic aun lloriqueando.

-Así que no quieres recuperarte ¿verdad? Porque si tomas esta sopa te sentirás mejor enseguida –explicó Sky en tono persuasivo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Magic, Sky asintió con la cabeza muy convencida.

-Está bien –accedió Magic, Sky pasó la siguiente media hora ayudando a su hermano y motivando cada vez que se negaba a tomar otra cucharada.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Sky.

-Sí, un poquito –contestó su hermano.

-Bien –dijo Sky poniendo el tazón a un lado.

-Pero tengo frio –dijo Magic, temblando, Sky se quedó pensativa un momento y luego corrió a su habitación a buscar algo.

-Toma, cuando era más pequeña mamá me regaló esta manta para estar caliente en las noches frias, puedes usarla –explicó Sky.

-Gracias –dijo Magic bostezando un poco.

-Creo que tienes sueño, deberías dormir un poco –dijo Sky, justo después Magic se quedó dormido plácidamente, Sky aprovechó para ir a comer algo ya que estar con su hermano no le había permitido desayunar.

-¿Magic está mejor? –preguntó el padre de Sky.

-De hecho si, y creo que… -contestó Sky quedándose pensativa un momento.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Red Dark.

-Creo que me estoy divirtiendo –concluyó.

-Tener hermanos puede ser muy divertido Sky, solo se necesita ser un buen hermano –explicó su padre.

-¿Ser un buen hermano? –preguntó intrigada Sky.

-Sí, yo tengo dos hermanos mayores, cuando era pequeño era muy travieso pero ellos me aguantaban, crecimos y nos volvimos grandes amigos, aunque hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Wow, nunca me contaste que tenías hermanos –dijo Sky.

-Nunca preguntaste –contestó.

-Jejeje, bien iré a cuidarlo por si despierta, Sky corrió de nuevo a la habitación del potrillo el cual seguía dormido por lo que tomó un libro y se sentó en el suelo de la alcoba. Cuando despertó estuvieron bromeando un rato, Sky se aseguró de que no tuviera ningún inconveniente, llegado el medio día ambos ponies deseaban ir a almorzar.

-Tal vez no debas pisar el suelo, está muy frio –advirtió Sky.

-Pero tengo hambre –refunfuñó el unicornio.

-Hay algo que podemos hacer… -empezó a proponer Sky.

-Puedo llevarte en mi lomo hasta el comedor –concluyó la propuesta.

-¿Harías eso? No espera, ¿Me vas a lastimar de nuevo? –preguntó asustado Magic.

-No, tranquilo estarás bien, lo prometo –explicó Sky, Magic sonrió y cuidadosamente su subió al lomo de su hermana.

-Solo no sujetes mis alas por favor –solicitó la pegaso antes de arrancar, acto seguido empezó a galopar feliz escaleras abajo, ambos ponies reían de lo divertido que resultaba el paseo, sin darse cuenta se desviaron de su trayecto y estuvieron un par de minutos jugando en el piso inferior de la casa, a lo que finalmente se dieron cuenta de que era un tanto peligroso y fueron con calma hasta el comedor.

-¿Se divirtieron niños? –pregunté al verlos entrar riendo al comedor.

-Si –contestaron al unísono.

-Papá ¿crees que yo podría llevar a Magic a dar un paseo volando? –preguntó Sky muy temerosa por la respuesta.

-No lo sé cariño, suena peligroso, además no creo que tu madre esté de acuerdo –contestó Red Dark.

-¿Mami? –preguntó mirándome con ojos casi de súplica, me quedé un momento buscando las palabras correctas.

-Está bien, pero tendrá que ser cuando Magic se recuperé y con tu padre a su lado –contesté dando mi aprobación.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias –dijo felizmente Sky.

-Y necesitarás riendas –añadió Red Dark.

-¿Qué son riendas? –preguntó nuevamente confundida Sky.

-Son cuerdas, para que Magic pueda sujetarse –explicó.

-Ohh, está bien –dijo Sky feliz, no recuerdo la última vez que la vi tan feliz, por fin comenzaba a llevarse bien con su hermano.


	8. El mejor de los amigos

-Bien, nunca he intentado llevar a otro pony en mi lomo pero considerando el tamaño de Magic creo que no habrá problema –dijo Red Dark contemplando el panorama

-Lo intentaré, si veo que es seguro podrás intentarlo Sky –explicó.

-Bien, escúchame bien Magic, tomaré esta cuerda con mi boca tu tomarás el otro extremo con la tuya, no quiero que la sueltes por nada, si sientes que voy demasiado rápido o te podrías caer solo tira de la cuerda, ¿Está claro? –explicó al unicornio quien asintió con la cabeza al terminarse la explicación, dicho y hecho tomaron la cuerda como medida de seguridad y partieron, al principio volaron bajo, unos segundos después comenzaron a ganar velocidad y altura, todo estuvo bien durante casi un minuto, pero Magic comenzó a asustarse por la altura y tiró de la cuerda, lo que dio la señal a su padre para descender lenta y cuidadosamente.

-¿Te pasó algo hijo? –preguntó Red Dark al notar que tuvo que parar el vuelo un poco de improviso.

-Estábamos muy alto –contestó algo asustado el unicornio.

-De acuerdo, creo que es seguro, te sentí sobre mi lomo todo el tiempo, nunca sentí que te fueras a caer –confirmó Red Dark.

-Bien Sky, es tu turno, pero presta mucha atención, debes tener mucho cuidado, no volar demasiado alto ni demasiado rápido, debes permanecer siempre en una posición segura para tu hermanito, no dejes de sujetar la cuerda, si te sientes cansada, incomoda, lastimada o cualquier cosa desciende tan rápido como puedas no intentes recuperarte en el aire, por último si Magic se llega a caer ambos deben soltar la cuerda y debes intentar atraparlo lo más rápido que puedas, si siguen unidos a la cuerda podrían lastimarse o enredarse al caer –explicó a su hija.

-Ya sabes Magic, no sueltes la cuerda y no te sientas mal si te asustas o te incomodas, es lo más seguro que pueden hacer –explicó a su hijo.

-Bien, una vuelta al bosque y de regreso aquí, yo los seguiré de cerca, ¿Están listos? –preguntó como si se tratará de alguna operación militar o similar.

-Si –afirmaron los hermanos al unísono. De inmediato emprendió vuelo la joven pegaso quien ya después de practicar un tiempo había aprendido a ser ágil en el aire, seguido volaba con su padre de ida y regreso a la escuela o al castillo cuando iban a visitarme o a recogerme al trabajo, los primeros tramos del paseo eran increíbles, quizá pocos unicornios hayan tenido esa opción, quizá otros la hayan tenido pero no de forma tan espectacular, no solo era el hecho de estar en el aire, sintiendo el viento golpeando libremente tu cara, los paisajes que dejaba ver el hermoso atardecer eran deslumbrantes y sin duda maravillosos.

-Sky, un poco hacía arriba hay árboles adelante –advirtió Red Dark, la potrilla hizo caso y ascendió, desde esa altura daba un poco de miedo caer pero Magic parecía aun disfrutar del viaje el cual seguía siendo interesante pero aterrador al mismo tiempo, Sky sin embargo disfrutaba tanto de la libertad de poder atravesar el cielo como de la sensación de ser lo suficientemente capaz de llevar a su hermano con ella, comenzó a ganar altura a causa de la densidad del bosque y de la creciente altura de los árboles, lo cual eventualmente asustó a Magic quien tiró de la cuerda para pedir terminar el viaje.

-Magic, no puedo aterrizar aquí, es un bosque –dijo Sky mirando a su hermano quien empezaba a ponerse triste.

-Está bien –aceptó Sky ante la preocupación de Magic, el descenso sin embargo fue bastante tortuoso, los densos arboles hicieron difícil bajar, algunos alcanzaban casi 3 metros y simplemente caer no era precisamente una opción.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –preguntó Red Dark al ver que su hija intentaba descender en un frondoso bosque.

-Magic está asustado –respondió.

-Está bien, baja con cuidado –dijo Red Dark, los dos pegasos intentaron atravesar la gruesa capa de hojas que cubría el bosque y que los separaba del cielo y el suelo, lamentablemente sin éxito pues ambos cayeron bruscamente al suelo, el cual por suerte no estaba demasiado lejos.

-Sky, Magic ¿Están bien? –preguntó preocupado Red Dark levantándose del suelo con algo de dificultad pero sin heridas graves.

-Sí, contestó Magic levantándose ileso del suelo.

-No –contestó Sky intentando hacer lo mismo, la pegaso había caído sobre su costado derecho, su hermano menor cayó sobre ella lo que amortiguó la caída, para colmó una roca de pequeño tamaño quedó justo debajo del ala derecha de Sky al caer.

-Déjame ver cariño –solicitó Red Dark al ver como se había lastimado.

-¡No la toques! –imploró Sky al ver como la pezuña de su padre se acercaba y presintiendo una agonizante dolor.

-No lo haré, ¿te duele? –dijo su padre notando que era una herida bastante fea, Sky simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, ahora acuéstate, voy a ponerte un vendaje –dijo su padre, las palabras tranquilizaron a Sky pero no por mucho.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? –preguntó Sky al ver que su padre sacaba un aerosol de su alforja.

-Tengo que desinfectar la herida –explicó su padre.

-Va a dolerme, ¿verdad? –preguntó preocupada Sky, Red Dark ignoró por completo la pregunta y aplicó el aerosol lo que desató un terrible grito de poco más de un segundo.

-Ya está no fue para tanto –dijo su padre poniendo el vendaje sobre el ala lastimada.

-Bien, si todos estamos bien, volvamos a casa, salió mejor de lo que esperaba -dijo Red Dark mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Canterlot.

-Mamá se va a enojar cuando me vea –dijo preocupada Sky.

-Tu mamá solo se preocupa por ti, por todos en realidad, no creo que esto le pareciera muy seguro en realidad, en todo caso los accidentes ocurren con o sin jinetes a bordo –comentó su padre.

-Además, le comentaré que seguiste todo lo que te dije y que cuidaste muy bien de tu hermano –añadió justo antes de despeinar un poco a su hija, los tres ponies caminaron hasta Canterlot durante poco más de hora y media, ciertamente no me alegré de ver a mi hija lastimada, pero siendo honesta ya me esperaba que algo mal saliera y estaba predispuesta a ello.

-Deben estar cansados, deberían irse a dormir –propuse intentando ignorar la conversación acerca de las heridas de mi hija.

-Mamá, papá, ¿creen que pueda dormir con Sky? –preguntó inesperadamente el unicornio.

-¿Por qué cariño? –pregunté.

-Es que Sky se lastimó y no quiero que se sientas triste y sola –explicó dulcemente Magic.

-Awww, eres muy dulce cariño, claro que puedes, si tu hermana está de acuerdo claro –aprobé.

-Si, por supuesto –aprobó Sky, rápidamente ambos ponies corrieron a alistarse para la cama, la cama de Sky siempre ha sido grande para su tamaño, otro potrillo no tendría ningún problema para caber allí.

-Creo que tendrás que dormir de costado Sky –dijo su padre.

-Procura no quitarte el vendaje, si se te cae llámame –añadió, posteriormente Sky se fue quedando lentamente dormida, mientras a su hermano bien conocido por ser inquieto le costaba dormirse.

-¿Te duele mucho hermana? –preguntó preocupado Magic.

-No tanto –contestó Sky.

-¿Me perdonas por haberte lastimado? –preguntó arrepentido.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, fue un accidente –contestó Sky.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero al otro día cuando estábamos en la sala –dijo su hermano.

-Ah eso, no te preocupes –confirmó Sky.

-Yo solo quería que jugáramos y así quizá ser amigos… -comentó Magic.

-Porque, somos amigos ¿cierto? –preguntó.

-No, no somos amigos –dijo tajantemente Sky, inmediatamente la expresión de su hermano se convirtió en desilusión.

-Somos hermanos, eso es mucho mejor –completó Sky- ahora ¿por qué no te duermes?

-No tengo sueño –refunfuñó Magic.

-Cuando era pequeña, mamá me contaba cuentos y poemas para que me durmiera –comentó Sky.

-Cuéntame uno, por favor –pidió Magic, Sky se quedó un buen rato pensativa, no quería tomar uno de los libros del estante, porque le incomodaría levantarse de la cama, así que prefirió improvisar.

-Muchas veces pensaba que era algo odioso

Tener un hermano molesto y azaroso

Sentía furia, ira y coraje

Parecía únicamente un ultraje

Equivocada yo estaba pues aunque mal me sentía

No miraba todo lo que con él me divertía

Saltar, reír, cantar, jugar, en incluso juntos el cielo surcar

Con todo eso los dos podemos disfrutar

En los momentos difíciles siempre lo tengo a mi lado

Es por eso que jamás lo dejaré aislado

Dicen que algunos amigos son para siempre

Pero un hermano no te olvida aún cuanto el tiempo ha pasado

Por eso hoy puedo decir en este canto

Que el mejor de los amigos es mi hermano… -dijo suavemente Sky expresando lo que sentía, Magic se quedó dormido mucho antes de que el poema terminara.

-Buenas noches hermanito –dijo feliz Sky justo antes de dormirse también. Red Dark y yo nos levantamos un momento porque escuchábamos murmullos y creímos que no se había dormido, cuando nos acercamos a la habitación y encendimos una linterna había dos ponies abrazándose cariñosamente y en total calma.

-¿No son lo más tierno que has visto? –le pregunté a Red Dark en voz baja casi derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

-Son lo segundo más tierno que he visto –contestó muy seguro de que no se ganarían el galardón de ser él el juez.

-Awww eres muy amable, gracias por pensar que soy tierna –dije totalmente convencida de quien era el primer lugar.

-¿Y cómo sabes que tú eres el primer lugar? –preguntó.

-Simple, si tus dos hijos son lo segundo más tierno, considerando que no creo que te causen mucha gracia mis padres, que sientes respeto por los tuyos y no ternura y que sabes lo celosa que soy, solo quedaba una opción –expliqué.

-Vaya, si de algo estoy seguro es que eres la más lista que conozco –comentó impactado por mi deducción.

-Quizá no por mucho, en un par de meses abren admisiones para el jardín de niños mágico –dije emocionada.

-Ajá, creo que tú y yo hablaremos al respecto después, por ahora volvamos a dormir –dijo dándome a entender que no aprobaba total o parcialmente mi propuesta y entusiasmo.


	9. Lo que ambos queremos

Recuerdo muy bien ese día de trabajo, si me preguntaras de cualquier otro día mundano de mi vida simplemente te respondería lo que hago a menudo jamás recordaría los detalles, ese día parecía otro del montón, con algunas diferencias importantes.

Ese día tuvimos algo así como una junta extraordinaria en la escuela, lo que la hacía más extraordinaria aun, era el hecho de que la Princesa Celestia la presidia.

-Miembros de la planta de profesores de la escuela de magia para unicornios súper dotados y del jardín de niños mágico, cómo quizá algunos sepan y quizá algunos otros no, el director de nuestra escuela renunció para dedicar el resto de sus días a su sueño de recorrer Equestria, además la directora de nuestro jardín de niños mágico se jubilará en pocos meses –comenzó a explicar.

-Es por ello que reuní a toda la planta profesoral de ambas escuelas hoy aquí, tendremos que suplir esas vacantes y ustedes elegirán quienes serán candidatos a ambos puestos, cada uno votará por quién desea nominar para director o directora de la escuela y director o directora del jardín de niños, tengan en cuenta que asumir el puesto es una gran responsabilidad por lo tanto la nominación es voluntaria y el que desee puede rechazarla, los tres que obtengan más votos en cada categoría serán evaluados y entrevistados por mí para elegir a los nuevos directores –concluyó justo antes de que todos tomáramos papel y pluma para escribir nuestros votos, ya he participado de votaciones así antes, por lo general para conformar los diferentes comités que tiene la escuela, no considero que sea algo muy trascendental, aunque un par de veces mis compañeros me han elegido, sin embargo esto era diferente, estamos hablando de elegir a los directores de las escuelas a cargo de la realeza de Equestira, una vez terminamos la Princesa tomó todos los trozos de papel y junto con el saliente director de la escuela contaron uno a uno los votos y prepararon el anuncio de las ternas.

-Bien, los que conformarán la terna para director de la escuela son: Blue Belle, Chocolate Tail y Black Marble –comentó la Princesa a lo que se escucharon aplausos entre nombre y nombre y alguna que otra celebración y felicitación, conocía a esos maestros de hace un tiempo, llevan años enseñando en la escuela, quizá más de los que yo llegue a tener nunca, sin duda alguno de ellos sería un gran director.

-Felicitaciones a los nominados, ahora la terna para director del jardín de niños la conforman: Arpeggio, Gold Slipper y Sweetie Dash –anunció la princesa, me quedé pálida cuando dijo mi nombre.

-¡¿Qué?! –grité asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre profesora Sweetie Dash? –preguntó la princesa mientras todos en la sala me miraban.

-¿Usted mencionó mi nombre? –pregunté confundida.

-Es correcto, sus compañeros la nominaron para ser directora del jardín de niños mágico –explicó Celestia.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –continué preguntando atónita.

-Su compañera desea saber porque la eligieron, ¿algún voluntario para explicar su razón de voto? –solicitó Celestia.

-En todos mis años de enseñanza nunca vi una unicornio tan dedicada –dijo uno de los profesores.

-Sweetie se lleva bien con todos, hace una gran labor como consejera real –dijo una profesora del jardín de niños, lo supe porque no la conocía.

-No se me ocurre nadie mejor para dirigir el jardín de niños que alguien que se lleva bien con ellos y los entiende –dijo uno más, continuaba atónita y peor aún avergonzada por todo lo que cada uno decía, me sentía muy sobrestimada.

-Gracias, pero como dije la nominación es voluntaria, profesora Sweetie Dash ¿desea usted rechazar la nominación? –preguntó la princesa, justo en ese momento decenas de caras se voltearon a mi lugar, no tenía tiempo para pensarlo, ser directora del jardín de niños sería un gran honor, supuse que era una oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar, además no tenía nada que perder.

-No, acepto la nominación –dije decidida justo antes de volverme a sentar, sonrojarme y ser inundada por aplausos.

-Excelente, con esto concluimos la junta de hoy, quiero que los miembros de cada terna pasen a mi oficina en seguida, los demás pueden continuar sus labores habituales, que tengan un buen día –dijo la princesa concluyendo la sesión, detrás de ella caminamos los seis miembros de las dos ternas, me sentía muy rara, detrás de mí estaban decenas de profesores, cualquiera de ellos pudo ser elegido, pero me eligieron a mí, todavía me cuestionaba las razones, pero supuse que tenía que haberlas de lo contrario no estaría allí, la princesa nos hizo esperar en el vestíbulo de su oficina, primero pasó la terna para director de la escuela, después nos dejó pasar a nosotros.

-Bienvenidos, me gustaría explicarles algunas de las bases de esta contienda que iniciaran desde hoy –comenzó a explicar la princesa.

-Durante los próximos dos meses ustedes podrán visitar cuantas veces quieran y sin ninguna restricción el jardín de niños mágico siempre y cuando no interrumpan las actividades académicas, tendrán una entrevista privada conmigo, una entrevista con la directora saliente, y una presentación frente a los miembros del consejo académico, analizaremos sus capacidades, habilidades, experiencias, hablaremos con sus compañeros, veremos que propuestas tienen para mejorar la escuela, cuáles serán sus políticas y quien será el más opcionado para ser director, a quien elijamos trabajará a tiempo completo en el jardín de niños mágico estará a cargo de todas las actividades académicas –comentó.

-Pero ¿Eso quiere decir….? –intenté preguntar antes de ser interrumpida intempestivamente.

-Me temo que si, Sweetie, si eres elegida directora deberás renunciar a tu trabajo de consejera.

-En fin, los perdedores continuarán en su puesto habitual sin ningún contratiempo ni represalia, y se ocupará la vacante que deje el ganador, ¿alguna pregunta? –explicó la princesa.

-Yo tengo una ¿Hay algún problema con mi candidatura si uno de mis hijos quiere ingresar a la escuela? –pregunté.

-Es extraño que preguntes eso, pero no, padres e hijos pueden estar en las mismas escuelas, además el consejo de admisiones se compone por más miembros aparte del director, y no se les permite votar a los miembros con parentesco –respondió Celestia, podría decirse que eso fue lo más importante de toda la charla de ese día, fue un día sumamente extraño, emocionante si se puede decir, pocas veces me había sentido así, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, hasta tocar el cielo, la princesa terminó por darnos una credencial que nos permite ingresar durante todo el tiempo de actividad del jardín de niños a visitarlo, quise aprovechar y consultar las fechas de las admisiones, estaba doblemente emocionada pensando que Magic y yo podíamos estar de ambos lados del pupitre en la misma escuela.

Llegué a casa, más extasiada que nunca, al principio de la tarde estuve asustada y nerviosa, ahora estaba muy emocionada de contarle a mi familia la noticia.

-Ya llegué familia –dije entrando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Parece que alguien tuvo un buen día hoy –dijo feliz Red Dark mientras me besaba y mientras mis hijos me saludaban alegres.

-¿Qué te tiene tan feliz cariño? –preguntó Red Dark.

-Míralo tú mismo –comenté aun sonriente y pasándole la credencial que nos dio la Princesa.

-¿Candidata para directora del jardín de niños mágico? –preguntó confundido.

-Sí, todos los maestros de ambas escuelas elegimos tres candidatos para el nuevo director del jardín de niños, y ¡me eligieron! –dije poniendo más emoción y hasta dando pequeños saltos en el útimo trozo.

-Eso es maravilloso cariño, me siento orgulloso de ti –dijo Red Dark emocionado.

-Ah sí, también toma esto –dije pasándole un folleto de las admisiones al jardín de niños mágico, Red Dark lo tomó bajó su entusiasmo y lo guardó sin decir más, aquella noche fui muy emocionante, pasé un buen rato casi hasta el punto de quedarme sin voz explicando todo lo que pasó, incluso Sky y Magic se interesaron en escuchar la historia, más tarde todos nos fuimos a la cama, lo que derivó en una conversación entre Red Dark y yo.

-Cariño, tenemos que hablar acerca del jardín de niños mágico –comenzó Red Dark.

-Lo sé, ¿No es emocionante? –pregunté.

-Me refería a Magic, acaso ¿le has preguntado si quiere ir al jardín de niños mágico? –preguntó.

-Bueno… no, pero no sé por qué no querría ir –contesté.

-No puedes dar por hecho que él quiere ir y planear todo sin si quiera preguntarle –explicó.

-Quizá no le interese tanto la magia –comentó.

-Es un unicornio, a los unicornios nos gusta la magia, es nuestra naturaleza –defendí.

-Sweetie, ¿tenemos que habar otra vez acerca de generalizar? –preguntó algo decepcionado por mi defensa.

-No, está bien, entiendo, pero ¿qué tal si no quiere?, podría ser excelente en algún tipo de magia y nunca lo sabríamos –nuevamente me defendí.

-Creo que alguien se está comportando de forma posesiva –insinuó Red Dark.

-¡No soy posesiva! Solo quiero lo mejor para él –expliqué.

-Yo creo que más bien quieres lo mejor para ti, quieres que sea igual a ti –regañó.

-Tal vez si sea un poquito posesiva –dije dándome cuenta de mi error.

-Me alegra que te des cuenta, solo quiero que le preguntes si quiere hacerlo, es todo, quizá quieran charlar un rato de la escuela, comentarle como es, quizá le guste –dijo mucho más tranquilo el pegaso, sin mucho más que decir nos fuimos a dormir, aún llevaba muchas cosas en la cabeza.

La noche siguiente, me dispuse a tener una charla con mi hijo, no quería que se sintiera presionado así que no le dije nada antes, simplemente lo llamé al comedor, realmente nunca me he sentado a hablar con él así, pero supuse que no sería nada del otro mundo, preparé leche tibia para que se sintiera más relajado y no sintiera que lo llamé para un regañó o reclamo.

-¿Cómo estás cariño? –pregunté sonando amable.

-Muy bien mami –contestó igualmente amable el unicornio.

-Oye cariño, ¿te gusta la magia? –pregunté apresurando un poco el tema.

-¿Magia? –preguntó confundido.

-Sí, los unicornios como tú y como yo podemos hacer magia –expliqué mientras hacía levitar una cuchara hasta el vaso en el que bebía Magic.

-¡Wow! ¿Yo puedo hacer eso? –preguntó entusiasmado Magic.

-Podrías, de hecho hay muchísimos campos en la magia, algunos se teletransportan, otros pueden cambiar el sabor de la comida, pueden utilizar magia para trabajar más rápido, entre muchas otras –expliqué.

-Y ¿Hay magia para construir cosas? –preguntó emocionado por mi discurso bastante parecido a un comercial de una agencia de viajes.

-Sip, hay magia de todo tipo, por eso me gustaría que fueras al jardín de niños mágico –expliqué.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó confundido.

-Es una escuela, donde van los unicornios más jóvenes como tú, a aprender –expliqué.

-¿Una escuela? ¿Cómo a la que va Sky? –preguntó Magic, se notaba algo de desánimo en su tono.

-Sí, solo que esta es especial para aprender magia y para unicornios –respondí.

-No sé si quiera ir –comentó bajándose todo el ánimo que tenía.

-¿Por qué cariño? –dije acercándome a él.

-Sky pasa mucho tiempo en la escuela, lejos de mí y de casa –comentó.

-Aww cariño, sé que te sientes algo asustado, créeme al inicio no es fácil, pero con el paso de los días te diviertes tanto que no te importa, además vas a hacer muchos amigos allí –continué.

-No lo sé –contestó dudoso Magic.

-Bien, te diré qué, te llevaré mañana a conocer la escuela, te mostraré todo lo que tiene y si no te gusta buscaremos otra escuela para ti –propuse.

-Está bien –aceptó Magic, tengo que reconocer que siento que lo estoy presionando un poco, está claro que Magic es muy diferente a mí, cuando era pequeña hacía magia todo el tiempo y me encantaba tanto esa escuela que hacía lo imposible por ir allí, pero claro, vivía a las afueras de Canterlot, en ese entonces era mucho decir si podía dormir en una cama común, normalmente dormía sobre paja o heno, que dicho sea de paso era mi desayuno del día siguiente.

Magic y yo fuimos a la escuela al día siguiente, era sábado así que estaba casi vacía, la escuela es bastante bonita, muy colorida para ser precisos y es un poco más pequeña que otras edificaciones de Canterlot, para hacer sentir a los potrillos más a gusto, visitamos algunos salones, eran todos muy acogedores, si me viera forzada a quedarme allí no me enojaría, no sabía muy bien si estaba persuadiendo un poco o no a Magic pero al menos no se estaba aburriendo con la visita, aproveché esa visita para tomar notas sobre el lugar y hacer un mapa en mi mente de cómo era, consideraba todo eso importante para mis entrevistas, finalmente antes de culminar la visita llegamos a un lugar un poco especial, el salón de la magia, por el nombre quizá aparente ser el único salón en la escuela donde se permite hacer magia, pero no, se trata de un salón reforzado con materiales aprueba de magia para que no pueda causar ningún daño a lo que se encuentre por fuera de él, además es muy útil para realizar simulaciones, convertir las paredes, el suelo y el techo en casi cualquier ambiente para simular diversas condiciones, escuché además que las pruebas de admisión las llevan a cabo allí, en ese momento aún desconocía de que se trataban dichas pruebas, pero usándose un sitio tan especial debían ser algo importante, en realidad creo que la escuela tiene más que suficientes recursos para educar jóvenes potrillos, eso por un lado era muy bueno ya que quizá llamara un poco más la atención de Magic, por otro, ¿qué se supone que podía mejorar en una escuela así?, de todas formas ya había terminado la visita y fuimos de regreso a casa.

-¿Qué te pareció cariño? –pregunté ansiosa por recibir una respuesta positiva.

-Es un lindo lugar –contestó inocentemente.

-¿Así que te gustaría estudiar aquí? –pregunté.

-No lo sé, no soy tan bueno en magia como para que me acepten –dijo desanimado.

-En realidad no creo que ningún unicornio que estudie allí lo sea, de todas formas intentarlo no hará ningún daño, ¿no crees? –comenté.

-Tienes razón, está bien, lo intentaré –dijo cambiando un poco el ánimo, solo eso necesitaba oír aunque me quedé pensativa un momento, detuve la marcha y me acerqué a él.

-Cariño, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, es tu decisión –dije dando a entender que no estaba obligado a nada.

-Pero si quiero hacerlo –contestó.

-No suenas muy convencido –comenté.

-Es que me da algo de miedo –explicó.

-Eso es normal, cariño, tu quédate tranquilo, estaré contigo y te ayudaré a superar esto –propuse, finalmente nos dimos un abrazo cosa quizá algo incomoda considerando que estábamos caminando en medio de la ciudad.


	10. Mi hermana es la mejor

Vaya par de meses más ajetreado, además de trabajar como mula pasaba noches en vela estudiando aspectos de la escuela, buscando que ponerme para lucir presentable en mis entrevistas y lamentablemente pasando menos tiempo con mis hijos, por suerte estaba por terminar esa gran oleada de cosas que tenía que hacer, en estos dos meses tuvimos varias entrevistas, algunas algo difíciles, pero era muy importante la presentación final, la princesa ya nos había dado la fecha y regresé ese día a casa, exhausta, pensando solo en que pasaría el fin de semana escribiendo un discurso para no pasar más noches en vela la siguiente semana.

-Les tengo noticias familia, la próxima semana será la presentación final y la princesa anunciará al nuevo director –expliqué.

-Eso es estupendo, ¿podemos asistir? –preguntó Red Dark.

-Desde luego, de hecho esperaba que lo hicieran, serían de mucho apoyo para mí en especial si pierdo –comenté.

-Vamos cariño, no te pongas así, si pierdes estaremos tan orgullosos de ti como si ganas –explicó Red Dark al notar negativismo en mí.

-Ahora dinos ¿qué día será? –añadió.

-El próximo sábado –contesté.

-Creo que tenemos un problema –comentó Red Dark.

-La prueba de admisión de Magic es el mismo día –completó, en realidad a esas altura lo había olvidado por completo.

-Eso significa ¿qué mami no irá? –preguntó preocupado Magic.

-Si iré cariño –respondí ignorando que no iba a poder cumplir eso.

-Sweetie no le mientas, sabes que no puedes faltar a la presentación –comentó algo enojado Red Dark.

-Entonces, renunciaré a ser directora de la escuela –comenté como si fuera la mejor solución.

-Deja de decir tonterías, llevas meses trabajando en ello, no vas a renunciar ahora –dijo más enojado que antes Red Dark.

-No puedo dejar a Magic solo en su prueba –comenté.

-Creo que tus papás no tendrían problema en acompañar a Magic –propuso Red Dark.

-¿Van a dejarme solo? –preguntó Magic.

-No, nunca te dejaré solo, yo iré contigo –propuso Sky.

-Los abuelos y yo vamos con Magic y papá va a tu presentación ¿qué les parece? –concluyó la proposición Sky.

-No es mala idea, además quizá terminen antes y puedan ir también a tu presentación –dijo Red Dark.

-No lo sé, Magic necesitará el apoyo de todos –comenté.

-Al igual que tú, sabes que si pudiéramos asistiríamos todos a ambos eventos –dijo Red Dark.

-Además yo le daré a Magic todo el apoyo que la mejor hermana mayor le pueda dar –dijo Sky.

-Está bien –finalmente accedí, si ya de por si estaba nerviosa por mi presentación ahora tenía la presión de saber que estaba anteponiendo mi carrera en lugar de mis hijos y que de fallar probablemente hubiese sido en vano.

La siguiente semana fueron tenciones a más no poder, finalmente preparé el discurso, algunas gráficas y herramientas que llevaría, conseguí un vestido elegante para la ocasión e hice todo lo posible por quitarme un poco el miedo escénico de encima, ya era sábado y quizá el día más ajetreado de nuestra familia hasta ahora, todos debíamos alistarnos, salir temprano de casa para cada destino, era estresante, agotador y yo me llevaba de las peores partes estando hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Vas a estar bien, solo relájate –dijo Red Dark mientras me ayudaba a acomodar el vestido.

-Esto es diferente a lo que ocurrió en el viaje, esto es muy importante, no quiero echarlo a perder –dije preocupada.

-Lo sé y creo en ti, además pase lo que pase seguirás siendo la mejor consejera real, profesora y madre que haya conocido –dijo Red Dark abrazándome.

-Soy la única consejera real, profesora y madre que conoces –dije burlescamente.

-Bien al menos te empiezas a relajar, nos vemos allá querida y no olvides que todo estará bien –dijo para despedirse de mi antes de tomar un taxi hasta el lugar, debía llegar junto con mis competidores antes para preparar todo.

-Cariño, que te vaya muy bien, no olvides que te estaré apoyando aunque no esté a tu lado –le dije a Magic antes de irme.

-Gracias mami –dijo inocente y dulcemente el unicornio.

Sky, sus abuelos y el centro de atención para aquel acontecimiento, Magic, estaba ya en la escuela, habían largas filas, sentados en cientos de sillas estaban los acompañantes con cada potrillo, Magic comenzaba a ponerse nervioso cuando se acercaba su turno, del otro lado de la moneda estábamos en un gran auditorio los tres candidatos para director del jardín de niños, la Princesa Celestia, varios de los miembros del consejo directivo de la escuela y varios de nuestros acompañantes, yo pasaría en segundo lugar para dar mi presentación, cada presentación duraba casi media hora, después simplemente la Princesa y sus acompañantes saldrían del lugar para tomar la decisión, quizá los minutos más largos de toda mi vida.

-¡Magic Gift! ¡Qué pasen Magic Gift y sus acompañantes! –dijo un pony saliendo del salón de la magia para invitarlos a entrar.

-Bien Magic, la prueba es bastante simple, solo queremos saber cuál es tu potencial de magia, quédate quieto –dijo el quien daba las instrucciones para la prueba mientras le ponía unos cuantos electrodos en el cuerno que estaban conectados a lo que al parecer era un monitor similar a los que miden el pulso en los hospitales, mientras tanto Sky y sus abuelos estaban a unos metros alentando a Magic.

-Muy bien, la magia viene del interior, se alimenta de lo que sentimos y crece con lo que sabemos, necesitamos que expreses la máxima cantidad de magia que seas capaz, tienes que concentrarte y pensar en lo que más te hace feliz –añadió, así como indicó Magic cerró los ojos y pasados unos segundos intentaron salir débiles chispas de su cuerno y el ritmo que mostraba el monitor aumentaba pero solo pequeñas fracciones, el unicornio parecía cansarse con cada porción de chispas que salía, finalmente después de cuatro o cinco intentos Magic se rindió.

-No puedo hacer nada más –dijo totalmente desanimado.

-¿Seguro? Oh bien, te desconectaremos –dijo el instructor, en ese momento Magic comenzó a llorar de la decepción que sentía a lo que su hermana mayor no pudo evitar saltar.

-Tranquilo hermanito, no debes demostrarle nada a nadie, para mi eres el mejor unicornio –dijo Sky intentando consolar a su hermano quien se sentía mejor con el abrazo y las palabras de su hermana, de repente su cuerno brilló de una forma que no había podido hacer antes en la prueba, Sky se asustó un poco cuando parecía que iba a haber una explosión, lo que finalmente no fue más que un rayo de magia que rebotó debilitándose contra las paredes a prueba de magia.

-Vaya, eso es un buen potencial, creo que lo que más te hace feliz es tu hermana Magic –comentó el instructor.

-Ella es la mejor hermana del mundo –dijo mucho más tranquilo el unicornio.

-Terminamos, en un par de semanas publicaremos a los admitidos aunque creo que no debes preocuparte demasiado –comentó el instructor dando fin a la prueba, todos en la habitación celebraron y felicitaron al unicornio, justo antes de darse cuenta de que tenían otro asunto que atender y al que podían llegar si se daban prisa.

Realmente no sé qué tal lo hice, fui bastante clara en lo que dije y mi presentación no difirió tanto de las de mis compañeros, estaba entre la multitud que conversaba con cada uno de nosotros, la princesa ya estaba en otra habitación mientras yo no paraba de sudar y de llenarme de nervios, de repente llegaron, mis padres y mis dos hijos, muy felices al parecer.

-¿Cómo les fue? –pregunté con rapidez.

-Excelente, Magic lo hizo muy bien –comentó mi madre.

-Mami, Sky es la mejor hermana del mundo –dijo muy orgulloso de ello Magic.

-¿Qué hiciste Sky? –pregunté intrigada.

-Solo lo que una hermana mayor debe hacer –explicó Sky, justo cuando terminó apareció intempestivamente la Princesa.

-Bien, estoy lista para anunciar al nuevo director del jardín de niños mágico –dijo la Princesa cortando los murmullos de la multitud, los tres candidatos nos reunimos justo allí en frente de todos los que nos acompañaban, desde mi posición vi a mi familia, de pie, abrazados, nerviosos y expectantes.

-Quien dirigirá el jardín de niños mágico es… -dijo suspensivamente Celestia, en ese instante comencé a sentir que el corazón se me salía.

- Gold Slipper, felicidades –anunció Celestia a lo que parte de la multitud se levantó a ovacionar, desde mi posición vi como mi familia se desmotivaba al saber que había perdido, baje del escenario para verlos.

-No importa cariño, para nosotros sigues siendo la mejor –dijo Red Dark dándome un abrazo tan fuerte que comenzaba a quedarme sin aire.

-Si tú siempre serás la mejor mami –dijo Magic dándome otro abrazo igual.

-No podíamos estar más orgullosos de nuestra pequeña –dijo mi madre mientras mis padres se abalanzaban sobre mí, tanto amor me hizo caer al suelo lo que resultó al jocoso, pero justo cuando me levantaba se acercó la Princesa a hablarme.

-¿Sweetie podemos hablar en privado? –dijo Celestia causándome algo de incomodidad.

-Claro –contesté dudosa, vi una vez más a mi familia antes de seguirla a una sala contigua.

-¿Qué ocurre Princesa? ¿Es sobre los preparativos para la fiesta en los jardines de Canterlot?, le prometo que tendremos todo listo, se lo aseguro –dije preocupada esperando ser regañada.

-Tú eres la ganadora –dijo tajantemente.

-¿Cómo dijo? –preguntó confundida.

-Tú ibas a ser la directora del jardín de niños mágico –explicó.

-Pero usted no me eligió –contesté.

-Tienes razón, mira Sweetie, pocas veces he visto ponies tan dedicados como tú, tan capaces, tan decididos y rodeados de seres queridos que nunca los dejan solos, el director que tuvo la escuela antes, pasaba tanto tiempo trabajando que se perdió muchos eventos de sus hijos graduaciones, cumpleaños, bodas, la directora del jardín de niños mágico tuvo que hacer varios viajes fuera de Canterlot y se perdió el nacimiento de uno de sus hijos –comenzó a explicar la Princesa, no supe que decir pero entendía a donde iba toda esa discusión.

-¿Quiere decir que usted no me eligió porque no quiere que me aleje de mi familia? –pregunté.

-Sí, de hecho sé que te perdiste un evento importante de uno de tus hijos hoy, además no voy a perder a una consejera como tú –explicó.

-Princesa ¿por qué no me dijo nada antes? –pregunté.

-Quería ver hasta donde llegaban tus capacidades mi pequeña pony –dijo riéndose un poco.

-Usted es muy buena en eso ¿verdad? Poniendo a prueba a los demás –comenté.

-Podría decirse que si –dijo de nuevo riéndose.

-Ah y una cosa más Sweetie, que esto quede entre tú y yo –pidió la Princesa.

-Mis labios están sellados Princesa –contesté.

-Te veré el lunes, ahora ve a celebrar con tu familia –dijo despidiéndose la Princesa, de inmediato salí de la habitación intentando aparentar que mi estado de ánimo no había cambiado.

-¿Qué te dijo la Princesa? –preguntó Red Dark a mi regreso.

-Nada del otro mundo, tan solo… -dije mientras miraba atrás para verla saliendo de la habitación.

-Tan solo digamos que a partir de hoy disfrutaré más de ir a trabajar –concluí.

-¿Por qué mami? –preguntó Magic inocentemente.

-Porque sé que cuando regrese estarán ahí –contesté mientras levantaba a mi hijo en el aire y todo abandonábamos el lugar.


End file.
